


FLASH/GRANT/SEBASTIAN WORKS

by princess_af



Category: American Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 41,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_af/pseuds/princess_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are all of my works off my tumblr accounts (http://princess--af.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Someone pointed out that I should have back ups of my work on another website, just incase Yahoo decides to shut down Tumblr... 

ENJOY!!!!


	2. ALL IT TOOK WAS A SIMPLE QUESTION - GRANT GUSTIN

It had been an uneventful day so far but that was about to change. I was on my way to the Kids Choice Awards and boy was I excited. I very rarely had any time to go to these shows, seeing as how I worked on various different TV Shows, had several animals to care for and my younger sister was currently staying with me. That on top of all of the dating rumours that were currently floating around about me and some random celebrity, you could say that I didn’t want to be in the public eye. But alas, I was up for an award so I had to show my face and I hadn’t seen my friends in so long so it would be great to reunite with them whilst we were all off work. I was all decked out for the event, wearing a nude strapless bustier with a high waist chiffon shirt and a white blazer with black detailing. My hair had been straightened to perfection and my makeup done simple yet sexy, seeing as my makeup artist was determined to find me a man tonight, not that it would happen. I had my sights sent on one particular guy but alas, it would never work, seeing as how both of our schedules were absolutely crazy as well as the simple factor that he could have anyone else, so why would he ever choose me.

* * *

 

“Alright, now don’t fiddle with your hair, I know you do that where you’re nervous. If your shoes start to hurt, power through it. Beauty is pain. Now go show em what your made of,” my hairstylist Charlie said, giving me a playful slap on the butt. I rolled my eyes at the over enthused male before sliding out of the car, letting him adjust my outfit so it look good. Once he gave me a nod of approval I set off in hopes of getting the interviews out of the way so I could see my old work buddies.

  
“OH MY GOD ITS Y/N!”  
“SHES SO HOT!”  
“I’D DO HER!”  
“Y/N I LOVE YOU!”

  
Ear splitting screams attacked me from every direction, making me wince slightly, not at all used to the over excited fans. My manager led me over to the fans, telling me I had 10 minutes to take photos before I would have to go do some interviews. I simple waved her off, approaching the first crying fan and striking up a conversation. This was always my favourite part of what I do; meeting the people who enjoyed my work and who came from all around the world just to meet me. It was incredible to think that all of these people loved a small town Sydney girl who was just pursuing her dream.

  
“Oh my god I can’t even explain how much I love you this is insane! I never thought I would actually meet you!” the first girl cried, gripping her phone tightly in her hand. I cooed at her cuteness, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a tight hug. We spoke for a few minutes, taking several selfies on her phone before I moved down the line.

  
“Y/N who are you most excited to see tonight!” a yell caught my attention, making me look up from where I was signing someones phone case into the crowd to see a group of girls looking at me expectantly.

  
“Oh umm I don’t know actually. I really just came to see you guys and talk to some old friends to be honest,” I shrugged, handing the phone back to the crying fan.   
“Is that code for ‘I want to see Grant again?’” another girl piped up, causing the fans to giggle in response. My eyes widened, cheeks heating up at her question.  
“W-what? No! I just…” I couldn’t even think of a proper answer for that.

  
“We all know that they’re going to get together one of these days and have adorkable **(that is now an official word!)** babies and live happily ever after,” someone chimed in, causing everyone to erupt into excited squeals.

  
“Since you guys seemed to have my life all sorted out, who wants to be the wedding planner?” I teased, taking another photo with another fan.

  
“I totally call dibs on being flower girl!” someone yelled, resulting in everyone screaming out what part they wanted in my ‘future wedding’.

  
“Who’s getting married?” a husky voice whispered in my ear, making me jump in shock and squeal slightly at the intrusion.

  
“OH MY GOD OTP!” the ‘flower girl’ shrieked, taking a million photos of myself and whoever was behind me. I tilted my head to the side, seeing Grant behind me, smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes, turning around in his arms that were conveniently placed around my waist and wrapping mine around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

  
“Hey you,” I murmured, melting into his embrace.

  
“Hi,” he sighed, tightening his arms around my waist and lifting me off the ground slightly, making all of the fans coo.

  
“Grant when are you gonna propose to Y/N?” someone asked, making me pull away from his hold, squeaking in protest.

  
“I think I have to take her on a date first guys,” he laughed, manoeuvring my frozen body so he was standing behind me, head resting on my shoulder.

  
“Today can be our first date,” I joked, patting his cheek affectionately.  He nuzzled his face into my shoulder, planting 'secretive’ kisses along my exposed neck, making me hum in delight.

  
“Alright, come on lovebirds. Time’s up!” my manager, shouted, gripping my hand tightly and pulling me away from the warm embrace, making me pout. Grant latched into my other hand, allowing my manager to pull us both along like we were misbehaving  children.

  
“I don’t even know why we try to keep you both separated,” Grant’s manager shook her head, fixing our outfits once we had stopped.

  
“It’s like a gravitational pull…” he sighed, lightly bumping hips with me.

  
“Yeh, you can’t keep me away from my bae,” I giggled, gazing up at him dreamily. He grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my cheek, nuzzling my nose with his.

  
“God that was so cute, it made me want to puke,” my manager gagged, turning away from our affection. I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arm around Grant’s waist and leaning on him, having complete faith in him not walking away and leaving me sprawled on the ground.

  
“So when are you guys getting together then?” a new voice piped up, making my eyes snap open, seeing Candice standing in front of us, hands on her hips and smirking.

  
“I better be invited to the wedding,” Danielle added in, turning around from where she was waving at the overly excited fans.

  
“Why is everyone trying to plan our wedding! We aren’t even dating yet!” I threw my hands up in the air in disbelief.

  
“Yet?” Grant’s brows raised, looking down at my blushing form.

  
“Oh my god she said yet!” Candice squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

  
“Wait no! That’s no what I meant!” I squeaked, covering my blushing cheeks. Grant spun me in his hold so I was facing him, dropping his head so he was looking up at me through the cracks in my hands. I groaned, smiling slightly at the sight but still embarrassed as hell. He grinned cutely, prying my hands away from my face and holding them in his own, standing back up at his full height. He leaned forward slightly, resting his forehead on mine, nose bumping slightly against mine. My lips twitched in amusement, nuzzling against it cutely, eyes fluttering closed.

  
“God if you don’t hurry up and kiss her, I will,” Danielle groaned, making us both burst out into giggles.

  
“You can give me a smooch any time Dani,” I winked, blowing her an air kiss. She raised her brows seductively, playing along with my game.

  
“Hold on, have you two kissed before?” Grant asked, head shooting back and forth between us. Neither of us said a word, opting to simply giggle and shrug, patting his shoulder.

  
“Dom’t be jealous,” I grinned, pecking his lips lightly. He stared at me incredulously, shocked that I would do that so casually. After a moment of simply staring at me, the biggest and cutest smile broke out onto his face, arms hoisting me up into the air, spinning me around like we were in a Nicholas Sparks movie.

  
“God you’re so cute I can’t!” he squealed, yes squealed, hugging me close to his chest whilst still holding me, legs wrapped around his waist for my own safety.   
“Ok sweetie we can talk about how cute I am later, just put me down,” I chuckled nervously, not liking being in his hold when he could potentially drop me.

  
“I would never drop you if that’s what you’re worried about,” he kept on smiling, tightening his hold on me. It was then that I realised that   
a) His hands were currently resting on my poorly covered butt, probably showing off my less than appropriate underwear to the entirely of the world   
and  
b) Everyone was currently either watching us or filming us.

  
“Seriously… Honey…. Put me down,” my eyes were the size of golfballs once I had realised everyones eyes were on us, hands self consciously coming down to rest on his, sighing in relief when I realised that he was actually covering my butt.

  
“No one can see your butt… Don’t worry… That’s only for me,” he winked cheekily, grunting when I slapped his chest. He placed me back down on the floor, holding his chest in mock pain, groaning about how hard I had hit him and ‘only a kiss could make the pain go away’. I simply rolled my eyes, pressing my lips against his for a few short seconds, pulling away when he tried to deepen it.

  
“Bad boys don’t get kiss,” I shock my finger mockingly, turning around to properly greet the girls that were staring at us, phones out recording.   
“So Grant, how does it feel to have finally kissed your long time lover,” Candice giggled, phone focusing on the smug looking boy. He shrugged his shoulders, nodding cockily and mumbling something along the lines of “she can’t resist me”, playing it cool for the camera, when we all knew inside he was fangirling and squealing like a 12 year old girl that just got her first valentine.

 

“Yeh sure Mr Arrogant,” I stuck my tongue out, yelping when he grabbed me suddenly, placing kisses all over my face. “Ok ok stop god!”

  
“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” he smiled, eyes raking down my body.

  
“Keep it in your pants Grant!” Danielle screamed, making the actor blush a bright shade of red, tucking his head into my neck, wailing about how mean his friends were being.

  
Yep, these were my co workers, weird as hell. But I wouldn’t change a thing.


	3. I LOVE YOU…. SO MUCH - GRANT GUSTIN

Grant had woken me up quite early by mistake by rolling out of bed and accidentally landing on the floor, grunting in pain. 

“Are you ok?” I mumbled, not even bothering to open my eyes, preferring to grab his pillow and cuddle it, moving over to his side of the bed.

“Yeh, sorry I woke you,” he answered and I could pretty much feel the frown that was on his face. I waved him off, finally opening my eyes, not wanting to miss the show that was about to happen. Every morning he would get up, either to go to an interview or to film or what not and strip in the middle of the room, knowing that I didn’t mind his nakedness. I had decided that since we weren’t able to have any ‘sexy time’ as he puts it, I would settle for watching him get ready of a morning without him actually realising that I was fully awake. I lay there for the next 20 minutes, watching him wander around the room, picking an outfit and fixing his hair as he hummed a random song in that gorgeous voice of his. 

“It’s a little creepy that your staring at me,” he chimed from the wardrobe, making me jump from my daydream, giggling like an idiot. 

“It’s not staring, it’s gazing and it’s technically your fault because you’re the one that walks around butt naked every morning,” I stuck my tongue out, shifting so I was leaning against the headboard, hands placed delicately over my rounded stomach. 

“You’re the one that has refused me from touching you in any way possible so its actually your fault,” he shot back, sticking his head out the doorway, a sassy look on his face. I rolled my eyes, chucking a pillow at him childishly.

“Yeh sure blame it on the one carrying your child. Now come help me out of bed,” I stuck my hands in the air, waiting for him to hoist me out of bed, another part of our daily morning ritual. He quickly hurried over, grasping my awaiting hands and pulling me out of bed, giving me a funny look. 

“Why do you always feel the need to wear my shirts,” he whined, pulling at the oversized t-shirt I was wearing.   
“Because it’s comfortable and smells like you,” I grinned, patting his cheek affectionately and stepping away from the bed, waddling around the room. 

“You’re like a penguin! It’s so cute!” he giggled, sitting on the bed and watching me struggle to pull a pair of jeans on. I shot him a glare, finally managing to get the button done up, riffling through the cupboard trying to find a shirt. 

“Can you go make me a tea please?” I yelled from inside the chaos that is our closet, busy tying to find the perfect outfit for the day. I heard a sound of agreement, leaving me to my decision making. I settled on a grey and black stripped t-shirt, a light brown wooly cardigan over the top and my favourite pair of brown knee high boots. Don’t judge me, its cold and I want to be comfortable. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, opting to my makeup after breakfast. I waddled out of the room, struggling down the stairs considering I couldn’t even see my feet properly. 

“Makes me laugh every time,” Grant shook his head, waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, still completely shirtless and jeans unbuttoned. 

“You might want to go get dressed considering it’s you that’s having the interview, not me,” I poked his chest, walking around him to the dining room where I could smell the overwhelming scent of bacon. 

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this!” he called from the top of the stairs, making me chuckle. God he’s a cocky son of a bitch… But at least he can cook. I plopped down at the table, tucking my legs under my butt and picking up a piece of bacon, happily chopping away whilst scrolling through tumblr on my laptop. 

“Really…? I swear you’re addicted to that site…” Grant sighed, startling me from my happy bliss. I rolled my eyes, continuing to reblog random photos and quotes, occasionally sipping from my tea. 

“What time is your interview?” I asked, looking over the rim of my cup. Grant simply shrugged, mumbling something about waiting till his manager called him to leave. As if she knew we had been speaking about her, his phone started to ring, blaring the super annoying yet super fitting 'Boss Ass Bitch’ that she decided to set herself. 

“Ok chickens, your interview is in an hour, I need you to get down to the building soon and start to set up and then you’re free for the rest of the day,” her chirpy voice rang out through the speaker, making me wince at her cheerfulness. It was way too early to be THAT happy. Grant made a noise of acceptance, hanging up on her before she could go off at him again, which is usually what happened whenever he had an interview. 

“Do you want me to do your hair?” I asked, turning all of my attention to my half asleep boyfriend, seeing as how my plate of food was gone and tumblr had started to bore me. He nodded, scooting out his chair so I could stand in-between his legs, watching as I shuffled around the room, collecting various products from my bag. I stood in front of him, gently running my hands through the brunette locks, massaging his head. 

“If only you did this every day,” he hummed, leaning down so he was resting his head on my protruding belly, continuing to let me massage him. 

“Yes well I’m sure we would be in even more trouble if we did, so make sure you remember this moment because it probably won’t happen again,” I teased, picking up the can of hairspray and begun styling his hair, pushing it up into his signature quiff. I worked in silence for the next few moments, fluffing up his hair and fixing his outfit whilst he just simply stared at me, his eyes beginning to gloss over. 

“I love you…So much,” he whispered, looking up at me from his seated position. I placed my things on the table, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“As do I,” I muttered, resting my forehead against his.


	4. CAUGHT - BARRY ALLEN

Barry and I had never been good at keeping secrets or being discrete and today was no exception. We had snuck into work early to get away from the constant and watchful eye of Joe and Iris back at the house, who were always on high alert when it came to us, seeing as we had a tendency to make out on any surface that could hold our combined weight. 

“Barry if Caitlin found out we were in here, she would literally kill us!” I whispered, looking around the lab nervously whilst still letting my overexcited boyfriend lead me to the ‘perfect make out spot’ as he put it. 

“She won’t find us, I promise!” he waved off my worries, unlocking a door to a room I had never been in before.   
“Where the hell are we?” I asked, squinting in an attempt to see into the dark room. 

“I think they just use it as storage now, I found it a while back and realised that no one ever comes in here,” he grinned cheekily, flicking on the lights and tugging me into the dimly lit room, locking the door behind me. 

“I swear to god Barry, if we get caught-“ I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine, hands tightly gripping my hips. I melted into his touch, clinging onto his t-shirt and tilting my head slightly to give him better access. I felt him grin against my lips, obviously happy that I had decided to give in to my ‘Barry feels’. He gently tugged at my shirt, telling me that it need to come off. We broke away from the heated kiss, both of us ripping our shirts over our heads, eager to continue. He picked me up by my thighs, pushing my back against a wall as his lips attacked my neck, sucking hickey after hickey into the sensitive skin. 

“Babe s-stop,” I moaned, chest rising rapidly. “People are go-gonna know.”

“Who cares,” he grunted, beginning to kiss up my jaw. I whimpered, arching my back into his chest. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!” a loud voice shouted, making us both jump, turning to look at a fuming Caitlin who was standing in the doorway. 

“Ummm…” I glanced at Barry nervously, moving my hands to cover my chest self consciously. 

“Get dressed right now!” she demanded, stomping away from the room and muttering under her breath.

“Busted!!” Barry chuckled, placing me down on the floor, narrowly dodging my punch that was aimed for his shoulder.

“Don’t joke about this! She’s so pissed!” I huffed, throwing on my shirt in a rush to get out of the room. “Go deal with her.”

“Fine,” he frowned, rushing out of the room, still attempting to pull his shirt over his head. I walked after him, head bowed in shame, not daring the look anyone in the eyes. Barry was stood infront of a glaring Caitlin, a smirking Cisco and a confused Dr Wells, obviously about to receive a serious talking to. 

“Barry why in the world would you ever think you could do that here!” Caitlin threw her hands in the air, making me flinch. She very rarely ever got angry, but it was terrifying when she did. 

“Well we can’t do anything at home and we have needs!” Barry shot back, fiddling with his shirt nervously. 

“We don’t need anyone getting pregnant in here,” Cisco laughed, stopping when he realised that we were all glaring at him. He shuffled away, going into his lab to escape from the awkward atmosphere. 

“Look just keep the PDA to a minimum and we don’t mind. We know how hard it is living with a Detective,” Dr Wells negotiated, giving us both a pointed look. Caitlin let out a sound of protest, obviously not happy with the agreement. “Dr Snow, I do believe you and Ronnie used to get in trouble for doing the exact same thing.”

“Fine,” she huffed, stomping of to her lab. 

“Sooooooooooo, shall we continue where we left off,” Barry winked, making me slap him roughly in the chest.


	5. ARROW CAVE - BARRY ALLEN

I had never been entirely supportive of Barry and Oliver’s lifestyle, but I will admit that they were helping a lot of people doing what they do. I was currently sat in Felicity’s chair in the ‘Arrow Cave’, scrolling through my Instagram feed and half listening to the conversation that was going on in the background.

  
“Y/N, are you even listening to us?” Caitlin snapped her fingers in front of my face, effectively grabbing my attention.

  
“What? No sorry. I usually tune out because I can’t actually understand your nerd talk,” I giggled, narrowly dodging the flying hand that belonged to an annoyed Caitlin.

  
“Says the girl doing her masters in medicine,” Felicity shot back, obviously offended by my nerd comment. I rolled my eyes, blowing her an air kiss.

  
“You guys are still the cutest nerds I know,” I winked, trying to get back on their good side.

  
“Hey! I thought I was the cutest nerd,” Barry’s voice sounded over the speaker, making me chuckle softly.

  
“Tough luck Speedy, I’m the favourite now,” Felicity joked, going back to her obnoxiously fast typing, probably doing something that was actually of help to the guys, not like my continuous scrolling through photos.

  
“Whatever, look I have no idea where I’m supposed to be going, so it’d be great if you could kind of help me out with that,” his slightly annoyed voice made my raise my brows, knowing he wasn’t happy about that last comment.

  
“Well Oliver is travelling down the freeway chasing the bad guys. Why don’t you meet them halfway?” Caitlin smirked, knowing full well that it was about to get highly competitive between the 2 heroes. We heard a faint whoosh before the sound cut out, signalling that they group was now engaged in a battle that would probably last them a good 5 minutes.

  
“That was evil,” I laughed, giving the smiling scientist a high five.

  
“I still don’t see why they feel the constant need to one up each other,” Felicity sighed, shaking her head in disagreement.

  
“Well if it keeps them out of our hair, thats good enough for me,” I shrugged, standing up from my previous sitting position, stretching out my numb limbs and groaning slightly. “This girl is hungry as hell and craving some fries. Anyone want some?”

  
“Nah I’m good. Supposed to be watching my weight,” Felicity shook her head, glancing over towards me.

  
“Ok first of all, you’re stick thin,” I pointed out, sending her a disapproving glance.

  
“And second, you can never pass up Big Belly Burger,” Caitlin added on, pulling on her coat from where she had previously thrown in.

  
“As much as I love BBB, I need to start getting into shape. I’m all soft and squidgy,” the blonde haired nerd frowned, poking her arm as if to prove her point.

  
“But I like your squidgy bits. Makes you a great cuddle buddy,” I grinned, pulling on what I think is Barry’s jacket, but who really knows.

  
“Ok fine, get me my usual then,” she waved her hand, seemingly interested in the task at hand. I nodded, picking up my purse and heading up the stairs to the door, punching in the code and walking out into the thumping club.

  
“I’ll never get used to the fact that they work under a night club,” Caitlin shook her head, slightly disturbed by all the drunken sweaty bodies swaying beside us. I pulled her along to the car, noticing her discomfort.

 

*~ TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY GET BACK CAUSE I’M LAZY AS FUCK OK GO~*

“No way, Iris would totally win in that fight. Even I wouldn’t go up against her. She may be tiny but she goes all ghetto when she’s pissed,” I giggled, walking down the stairs loaded with bags of food, Caitlin walking behind me with the drinks.

  
“I see your point, but how could anyone fight with someone as pretty as Detective Thawne?” Caitlin asked, taking a sip from her drink, handing Felicity’s to her.

  
“If I can manage, then anyone can,” I stated, digging through the bags to find our food.

  
“What the hell are you both talking about?” Felicity giggled, wheeling over to us.

  
“Who would win in a fight, Eddie or Iris,” I explained, seeing the look of realisation cross the blondes face.

  
“Oh, Iris for sure. She’s a firecracker,” she nodded, taking a bite out of a fry. “Ugh, its like an orgasm in my mouth.”

  
“I really hope you didn’t say what I think you just said,” a new voice piped up, making the three of us girls start giggling.

  
“Why do we always walk in at the wrong time!” Barry sighed, putting his head in his hands and shaking it, probably trying to get that last comment out of his brain.

  
“I can’t help it, I have like a disease or something,” Felicity whined, obviously embarrassed, as usual. The boys rolled there eyes, going back to their own conversation. They walked towards the back of the cave, smiling and laughing about something that had probably happened during the night.

  
“I still can’t believe that Barry had the balls to ask you out,” Felicity sighed, digging into her meal.

  
“And I still can’t believe that Oliver hasn’t grown the balls and asked you out,” I shot back, watching her choke on her food, shaking her head in disagreement.

  
“Yeh I’m with Y/N on this one,” Barry piped up, suddenly appearing behind me, rubbing circles onto my stomach softly.

  
“Thank you darling,” I grinned cheekily, smacking a loud exaggerated kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes, turning me around in his hold, resting his forehead against mine.

  
“Hows mini me doing?” he whispered, playing with the bottom of my shirt.

  
“The babies fine,” I smiled, pressing a kiss to his lower lip, melting into his warm embrace.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe there’s a little person growing in there,” he sighed, staring at my belly incredulously. I rolled my eyes at his childlike behaviour, cupping his face in my hands.

  
“You better believe it because if it’s anything like you, I will probably die,” I internally shuddered, not wanting to think about the baby speedster that was bound to pop out eventually.

  
“In my opinion, a mini Barry would be the worst thing,” Caitlin piped up, glancing at us with an amused expression on her face.

  
“No one asked for your opinion,” Barry sassed, sticking his tongue out at the scientist.

  
“Yup, definitely a bad idea,” Felicity giggled, making Barry whine childishly.

  
“You guys are so mean to me,” he pouted.

  
“Stop being a baby,” I rolled my eyes, pulling away from the pouting speedster and waddling over to my handbag, riffling through it for a moment. “I have something to show you.”

  
“Is it appropriate to be showing everyone else in this room because last time you said that, I was scarred for life?” Oliver asked, shivering at the suppressed thought.

  
“It’s very appropriate and I don’t know how many times I have to apologise for that,” I rolled my eyes, patting his cheek.

  
“Maybe once we get the image of your sex life out of our heads,” he pulled a face, narrowly dodging my weak punch. I waddled back over to Barry, handing him a small envelope.

  
“What’s this?” he asked, raising his brows in confusion.

  
“Just open it,” I grinned, waiting for his reaction. He peeled the flap off, pulling out two small photographs. He glanced at me confused, looking back down at them before realisation crossed his face.

  
“Oh my god!” he gasped, a shit eating grin beginning to form as he looked between myself and the small photos. 

  
“What is it?” Felicity asked, attempting to look over my shoulder.

  
“It’s my recent ultrasound,” I smiled, holding one of Barry’s trembling hands in my own. The two girls squealed, racing to stand beside Barry, cooing over the small photos.

  
“It’s… Their… Twins!” he cried, wrapping his arms around me and sobbing into my shoulder.

  
“I know; a boy and a girl,” I giggled, a few tears escaping my eyes.

  
“OH A BABY Y/N AND A BABY BARRY!” Felicity squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

  
“Don’t jinx it! I want them both to look like her,” Barry shushed her, rethinking his statement before he joined in on the excited shrieks.

  
“God, if I ever do that, please don’t hesitate to punch me,” Oliver shook his head, giving me a tight squeeze.

  
“Don’t worry, when you and Felicity have adorable blonde babies, you’re going to be much worse,” I winked, walking away from the blushing billionaire.

* * *

_4 months later_

“Seriously Y/N, you need to stop moving around. The doctor put you on bed rest so that means no moving,” Barry frowned, steering me away from the kitchen and back onto the couch.

  
“But I wanna help! I feel so useless just sitting here,” I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest childishly.

  
“You’re cooking those buns babe,” Iris winked, suddenly appearing in front of me holding a cup of tea.

  
“Ha ha very funny. You’ll know how I feel in a few short years,” I huffed, scooting back so I was more comfortable, grunting softly at the slight pain in my lower abdomen.

  
“Oh I’ve already decided that I’m adopting. I’ve seen how moody you get and I don’t wanna end up like that,” she chuckled, shrieking when the pillow that I threw collided with her face.

  
“Rude,” I simply said, taking a small sip before putting the cup on the table, listening to the chatter in the room. Barry had insisted that the guys from Starling City come up seeing as I was only days away from the due date and he wanted everyone to be here. So here we all were, spread out in the cosy living room of the West household, waiting for the buns to come out of the oven.

  
“How are you holding up chicken?” Felicity asked, plopping down next to me and rubbing my belly softly, cooing quietly. I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to answer by being silenced by a sharp pain.

  
“Holy mother of shit!” I squealed, doubling over and clutching my stomach, softly whimpering at the pain.

  
“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! BARRY!” Felicity panicked, shifting to the floor so I could lie down properly.

  
“What! Don’t tell me their coming now!” he freaked out, crouching next to me.

  
“Barry it hurts,” I sobbed, reaching for his hand and gripping it tightly, whimpering at the next contraction that hit.

  
“Get her into the spare bedroom now,” Diggle appeared, helping me up into a sitting position, much to my annoyance.

  
“What? Why?” Barry asked, pulling my hands so I was standing up, letting me lean a majority of my weight on him.

  
“We don’t have time to get her to the hospital and if you run her there, it could cause serious damage to the babies. Caitlin and I can deliver the babies,” he answered, wrapping an arm around my waist and with Barry’s help, guiding me up the stairs and into the guest room. I collapsed on the bed, immediately reaching for Barry again to sooth me.

  
“It’s ok baby, you’re gonna be ok,” he cooed, kneeling next to me on the bed, brushing my hair away from my face and kissing my forehead.

  
“I’m gonna kill you for this,” I whimpered, hearing him chuckle in response.

  
“Love you too.”

  
“Alright Y/N, I need you to just relax for me and take deep breathes,” Caitlin came into the room, obnoxiously snapping a pair of rubber gloves. She pulled my convenient summer dress up and my underwear down.

  
“Oh my god, this is embarrassing,” I blushed, hiding my face in Barry’s shoulder.

  
“We both have the same parts,” she rolled her eyes, mumbling something under her breathe. “Ok you’re about 7cm, we just have to wait a few more minutes and then you’ll be ready.”

  
“Barry I’m scared,” I sniffled, looking up at my smiling boyfriend with teary eyes.

  
“Everything will be fine. Pretty soon you’ll be holding our beautiful twins and everything will be over,” he soothed, gently rubbing circles on my swollen stomach. I melted into the touch, finding some relief in the soothing gesture. That was, until I got a particularly painful contraction.

  
“Oh my god Barry Allen, you are going to pay for putting me through this,” I whined, smushing my head as far into the cushion as it would go.

  
“Y/N, I need you to bend your knees sweetie and push when I tell you to,” Caitlin ordered, lifting me up slightly and placing a towel under my bum, earning a groan from me. I did as she told, bending my knees uncomfortably and gripping onto Barry’s hands. “Ok… Push!”

* * *

“You did so good babygirl,” Barry smiled, tears threatening to fall.

  
“Why are you crying?” I asked, reaching a hand up tiredly to brush them away.

  
“I’m just so happy. You’re the girl of my dreams and you’ve just given me two children,” he chuckled, resting his forehead against mine.

  
“Alright you lovebirds, are you ready to meet your babies?” Diggle appeared in the room, cradling one of them in his arms. Caitlin appeared behind him, cooing softly at the small newborn. With the help of Barry, I managed to sit up, leaning against the headboard and holding my arms out eagerly. Diggle handed me a little blue bundle, stepping back and letting Caitlin hand Barry our baby girl.

  
“Oh my god Barry, we created them,” I whispered excitedly, awkwardly nudging my boyfriend.

  
“I know, holy shit,” he giggled, looking up at me.

  
“Even in parenthood, they are still the biggest dorks ever,” Diggle shook his head, both of them leaving us.

  
“They’re definitely going to be blondes,” I commented, lightly stroking the dirty blonde tufts on my boys head.

  
“Just like their mummy,” Barry cooed, pecking me on the lips. “Have you given any thought to names?”  
“I’m thinking for tweedle one,” I gestured to my babygirl. “Daisy Nora Allen. For your mum and because we both love daisies,” I giggled.

  
“You really want to put my mum’s name in there?” he asked, eyes wide in surprise.

  
“Yeh, I never got to meet her but from what you tell me, she was a lovely woman and I want our children to remember her,” I smiled, shifting the sleeping boy in my arms. “What about tweedle two?”

  
“I’m thinking…. Charlie for your brother…” he smiled softly, remembering my now passed brother. “Charlie James Allen.”

  
“I love it,” I grinned, running my thumb up and down Charlie’s cheek, watching him stir quietly in the blanket. He clenched his hands tightly, slowly beginning to open his eyes. “Oh my Jesus Barry, he has your eyes!”

  
“So he does! God our kids are gonna be so freakin gorgeous when they’re older,” he sighed, smiling down at Daisy.

  
“We did good,” I giggled, shifting so we were pressed up against each other, softly cooing at our newborns.


	6. MY TWO GIRLS - GRANT GUSTIN

Grant had yet another interview today and usually he brought you along with him, but since you had a 10 month old daughter to look after, you stayed home. You knew what channel he was going to be on and roughly what time, so you made sure you were both sat on the couch eating lunch, ready to see him.

“Are you excited to see daddy?” you cooed to your daughter, rubbing her bare stomach softly. It was quite a hot day in LA so you were both stripped down to the bare minimum, her being in her nappy and you walking around in just a t-shirt and underwear. She gurgled happily, bouncing on your lap excitedly. She had never really picked a favourite between Grant or yourself, but you both secretly knew that she was a daddy’s girl, because when daddy was around, that meant it was play time. 

“Welcome back. We are joined by the newest ‘it’ celebrity, Grant Gustin, who has had tremendous success with the new hit TV show, The Flash. Thank you for coming in today,” the interview smiled, turning to your grinning fiancé sat opposite her.

“Thanks for having me,” he replied politely, probably not even really paying attention. He had always told you that whenever he was in an interview, he was usually thinking about food. 

“We can’t even begin to understand how hard it must be being away from your fiancé and daughter. How old is she now?” she asked, leaning forward slightly in her chair.

“Yeh it’s really difficult. She’s almost 11 months now. She’s started to learn how to walk recently so it’s getting hard to keep up with her but she’s still a baby in my eyes,” he chuckled, smiling fondly at the memory of you both teaching her how to stand. 

“Both of the women in your life are absolutely gorgeous, you must be so proud,” the interviewer gushed, looking over to the large TV set up where a video of you and your daughter popped up.   
Grant looked over, a smile erupting on his already happy face at seeing the video he took of you both when you were visiting him in Vancouver. 

“I’m so lucky to have Y/N by my side and the fact that she has given me a daughter as beautiful as Annabelle is just the icing on top of the cake,” he grinned, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the confession. 

“Oh my god that’s so adorable! I’ve shipped you two from the beginning! When do you think you’re going to officially tie the knot?” she squealed, clearly excited.

“We’ve been talking about having the wedding once Anna is old enough to properly walk on her own. Y/N’s heart is set on having her as the flower girl. I just sort of leave all that planning up to her,” he shrugged, making a giggle escape your lips. You tuned out for a majority of the interview, opting to play with Annabelle, waiting for the moment Grant walked in the door. 

“Honey I’m home!” a loud voice came through the house, breaking you from your thoughts. Annabella began to bounce excitedly from her position on the floor, obviously excited that her daddy was home. 

“This isn’t an episode of the Brady Bunch babe,” I rolled my eyes, picking up Anna and resting her on my hip. Grant came into view a few moments later, arms already held out and waiting for his baby girl.   
“God I hate going to interviews, I miss you both too much,” he pouted, wrapping an arm around your waist so he was holding both his girls. 

“You are literally like 10 minutes down the road, it’s not that far,” you teased, pecking his lips softly. Anna whined, obviously not happy she was missing out on a kiss. 

“Still, thats 10 minutes to far,” he shot back. You rolled your eyes, content to just stand in the hallway in your fiancés embrace. “Come on, lets go lie in bed. I wanna sleep for the rest of the day.”

And with that, the three of you lay in yours and Grant’s shared bed with Annabella resting peacefully in-between your bodies.


	7. VALENTINE'S MYSTERY - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

The day had started like any another, I had gotten up ridiculously early to finish the homework I had fallen asleep on last night, followed by singing in the shower and my usual routine of curling my hair and applying a thin layer of makeup. My morning schedule was pretty much the same every single day and there were very few instances that it would change, those instances being my birthday or during the holidays when there was no need to look presentable for whatever reason. So as per usual, I trudged down stairs, still in my pyjamas, and shuffled into the kitchen, giving both parents a peck on the cheek and pouring myself a glass of OJ.

“So peeps, what the plan for the night? You lovebirds going out for a nice dinner?” I asked, bringing the cup to my lips, peering over the edge at my amused parents.

“Actually we were just going to stay in this time. Spend the night with our favourite daughter,” my mum grinned, squeezing my cheeks affectionately. I swatted her hands away, pushing her back towards the stove where she was no doubt making heart shaped pancakes for me. 

“I’d like to remind you that I’m your only child, and you really don’t need to worry about me. Dominos always has cheaper pizza’s on Valentines Day and Netflix is bound to be playing some sort of rom-com that’ll keep me satisfied,” I smiled, thinking over my romantic plans for one. 

“That’s really depressing,” my dad joked, glancing up from the paper he was currently reading.

“That is what single people do dad,” I rolled my eyes, taking my pancake filled plate from my mum and waltzing over to the dining table, stopping short. “Which one of you is trying to make me feel better?”

“What are you talking about dear?” my mum asked, raising her brows.

“There’s a rose on the table,” I placed my plate down, picking the beautiful flower up delicately, turning to face my confused parents.

“Neither of us did it. That was there when I came down,” my dad shrugged his shoulders, joining me at the table with his own plate of fluffy goodness. 

“Oh my, maybe you have a secret admirer!” mum squealed, clapping her hands excitedly like a love sick seal. 

“How the bloody hell did it get in here?” I raised my brow, suddenly scared for my safety.

“It’s probably one of your friends. They know how lonely you get and probably just want to cheer you up,” my dad reasoned, always the smart one of the family. 

“You’re probably right,” I nodded, placing the rose down next to me, going through a list in my head of who could have got it here without me noticing.

“Y’all are such party-poopers,” my mum frowned. She’s always had this idea in my head that one day I’ll be swept up off my feet by the ‘man of my dreams’ and be whisked away to his mansion and live happily ever after. She watches too many Disney movies, as you can probably tell.

“Of course we are darling,” my dad simply agreed, not wanting to make my mum upset anymore. God, sometimes their love is too sickening. We sat in silence for the next few moments, the only sound being the radio that was softly playing some sort of love song in the background and the clinking of cutlery on our plates. 

“Well that was filling, I’m gonna get the ready now,” I smiled, placing my dishes in the sink before rushing upstairs and away my from mums disapproving gaze. I bolted straight in my wardrobe, running around like a goose with its head chopped off, trying to find the perfect outfit. Something that says ‘I’m single and I don’t care’. I finally settled on a deep red crop top with acid wash high waisted shorts, my favourite white hightop converse and a cream cardigan. Once I was dressed and looking presentable, I slung my bag over my shoulder, filled with the essentials (phone, earphones, wallet, books, makeup, food) and skipped out of my room, eager to start the day. Before walking out the door, I made the split decision to grab the rose and take it to school with me, eager to find out which one of my lovey dovey friends have given it to me.

“Have a nice day dear,” my mum called from her bedroom, me yelling a “you too” back at her before closing the front door. Seeing as both my parents worked incredible jobs, we could afford to have plenty of nice things. I hated taking advantage of that fact, but when it came to my car, I wouldn’t trade it in for anything. I had started of just driving either one of my parents’ car (with them in it of course), but for my 17th birthday, they had decided that because I was relatively a safe driver, they would get me my own car, and boy did they deliver. They had gotten me a brand new Audi TT Coupé in a gorgeous black with leather interior. This car was my pride and joy and pretty much no one was allowed to drive it, apart from myself (and occasionally my parents). I marvelled at my baby for a few moments before deciding that I didn’t want to be any later to school that necessary, so I made my way to my car, opening my door and preparing to get it, stopping short not a second later. On my drivers seat was yet another red rose, this time with a note attached. I picked it up and slid into my car, opting to read the note in private rather than alert my mum that there was another rose. Scribbled on the small card was ‘take us to school to find the rest’, obviously meaning both of the flowers I had found this morning. I was beginning to wonder who this person was and how they had access to my house AND my car. Shaking off my worry, I placed both roses delicately into my bag before beginning the short yet tedious journey to William Mckinley High. After 10 minutes of loud singing to Beyoncé and several strange looks from parents going to work, I finally arrived at school. I opened the door, checking to make sure I had everything (seriously though, you won’t believe how many times I’ve left like a note or my laptop or my keys or something in the car. It’s honestly ridiculous) before getting out and locking my baby. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna give it a smooch?” a teasing voice sounded behind me, making me roll my eyes.

“Haha very funny. You should become a comedian,” I teased, lightly shoving Blaine. He simply grinned, linking arms with me and tugging me into school, babbling on about all the romantic plans he had set up for him and Kurt this evening, asking for my input every now and then. 

“So what about you? What are you plans Ms Single?” he asked, opening his locker and rifling through the mess, searching for god knows what. 

“Cheap pizza and Netflix,” I answered, laughing at the disapproving glare I received. “It’s not my fault I’m too fabulous for all these guys!” I flicked my hair mockingly, earning a playful shove in return. 

“You live a depressing life,” a new voice piped up, making me turn around in shock.

“Bloody hell, what is with you people and sneaking up on me,” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Awww you look so cute like that,” Kurt cooed, placing a kiss on my cheek. I rolled my eyes, linking arms with both of my best friends and pulling them to the office, needing to pick up some new textbooks. 

“Hi Dorothy, I’m here to get some books,” I smiled sweetly at the older lady sitting behind the desk, mentally cooing at how adorable she was. 

“Oh yes, there right here. This came in for you as well. I had no idea who it’s from.” she handed me my books and yet another rose, no note like the first.

“Thanks,” I yelled, already halfway out the door with the two boyfriends running after me to get an explanation.

“Oh my god do you have a secret admirer!”

“Who do I need to kill!”

“Ok first off it’s not a secret admirer Kurt, I actually thought it was one of you guys, and secondly Blaine, you can’t even kill a spider let alone a human,” I scoffed, placing the third rose safely inside my bag and leaning against my locker, books still in my arms. 

“Three roses? Wow, someone really likes you,” Kurt gasped, leaning against Blaine for support.

“It’s probably just one of the glee kids playing a prank,” I shrugged, twisting the lock to open my locker door.

“No one would buy three extremely expensive roses just as a joke,” Blaine pointed out, beginning to fangirl much like his boyfriend. I sighed, opening my door and finding yet another flower tucked inside with a note on my door. Kurt managed to rip it off before I had the chance to grab it, eyes scanning the paper.

“OH MY GOD! I can’t! This is too cute!” he squealed, jumping up and down, effectively grabbing the attention of the entire hallway. 

“What does it say?” I asked, taking the note from his hands and reading it for myself. ‘4 roses. 4 letters.’  
“Oh wow,” I whistled, knowing exactly what the note had meant. 

“We need to start creating a list of who the possible admirers could be. I need to set my honeybun up with somebody,” Kurt continued to babble about the roses, saying something along the lines of ‘its so cute’ and ‘I wonder who it is’ among the gibberish. I simply placed the note and the rose in my bag with the others, picking out the books I needed and walked to class, following the happy couple close behind, lost in my own thoughts.

PC and first class went by quickly with no other random flowers, making me curious as to when the next one would pop up, if there even was another. I was walking to class with Brittany, listening to her go on about how she didn’t need a man and how she made herself happy and all that crap, but I wasn’t really paying attention. We walked into the science rooms, giggling about some failed romantic declaration we had just passed in the hallway, only to stop short. On my chair was a large brown bear, holding a rose in-between its paws.

“That’s cute,” Brittany stated, taking the seat next to mine and stroking the bear, murmuring about how soft it was. I blushed, quickly putting the rose in my bag and tucking the bear under my table for the time being, receiving plenty of weird looks. “Who’s it from?”

“I have no idea. I’ve been getting roses all day, first at my house and now here. It’s really strange,” I muttered, spotting the card tucked neatly into the bears bow around its neck. I pulled it out, glancing at it subtly, not wanting the teacher to know that I wasn’t paying attention. On it was 5 simply letters, ‘I L Y V M’ and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what it stood for. 

“Miss Y/L/N, is there something you would like to add to the conversation?” my teacher asked, making my snap my head up, shaking it furiously.

“No Sir, sorry,” I flushed, tucking the note inside my pocket and away from the sight of any prying eyes. 

“Pay attention to the less. I would hate to see you in detention,” he glared, turning back around to face the board. I sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, scribbling down note but still thinking about the flowers, going through a mental list of who could be giving them to me. The bell broke my from my thoughts, making me pack up my things and head to my next class, wanting to get there as soon as possible so I could catch Kurt up. I sat down at the back, placing my things on my desk and the bear behind me and waiting for the fashionista to walk in the room, always late. He finally rushed in, taking his seat and looking at me expectantly.

“There’s a giant bear behind you,” he pointed out, looking at it with heart eyes.

“I know, it was on my seat in science along with another rose and note,” I huffed, avoiding looking at the rest of my curious classmates.

“Seriously, this is the cutest thing I have ever seen,” he gushed, making me roll my eyes.

“I have no idea who the hell is doing this, but it’s getting really strange,” I whispered, beginning to quieten down since the teacher had arrived. She began her boring lesson on how Shakespeare was one of the most prominent persons in our history, effectively making the entire class fall asleep. I had just begun to doze off before there was a knock on the classroom door, making everyone immediately glance that way. In walked a freshmen, holding something behind his back.

“Umm is there a,” he looked at his hand “Y/N Y/L/N in here?” he asked, glancing around nervously. Everyone turned around and looked at me, giving away my location. The boy shuffled forward, handing me the rose and a note before leaving class. Everyone began whispering excitedly, staring at the rose in my hand. 

“What’s the note say?” someone asked, making me blink. I glanced down, scanning over it quickly before turning a bright red.

“Leave Y/N alone everyone,” the teacher came to my aid, making everyone groan and turn around, the only person looking at me being Kurt. I simply handed him the note, placing the 6th rose in my bag.   
‘I want to be yours.’ 

“Whoever this person is, I don’t think they’re playing a joke,” he muttered, sliding it back onto my desk. I nodded, placing it in my folder and continuing on with my work, noticing all the strange looks my classmates were giving me. I attempted to ignore them for the rest of class and tried to focus on the task at hand, but it was quite hard when everyone was whispering about what had just happened. I knew that in a few short minutes, this would be circling around the school and become the latest gossip. The bell rang, signalling the end of English and the start of something much worse… Lunch. I reluctantly packed up my things, trying to delay being in the watchful eye of all the other students as much as I could.

“Come on, stop procrastinating. You need to get out there and face the world,” Kurt grinned, handing me the bear and taking my free hand, pulling me out of the classroom and down towards our lockers. Every step we took, I could feel the strange looks I was receiving, some people even making outright comments.

“Why has she got that bear?”  
“Did you hear what happened in English?”  
“Who would ever like her?”

I tried to block all of the haters, opting to listen to Kurt’s never ending babble, letting him drag me to my locker. He continued to talk whilst I opened up my locker, stopping when he saw the next rose in there.

“I swear to god, how is this person getting into my locker!” I huffed, quickly depositing it in my bag before changing my books around, hoping that nobody saw the 7th flower for the day.

“Maybe it’s someone that’s like really close to you and you just haven’t realised,” Kurt hummed, thinking about the possible candidates.

“Well whoever it is has a lot to answer for,” I sighed, picking up the bear and walking towards the cafeteria, getting in line with Kurt right behind me. We spoke quietly for the next few moments, voicing our suggestions on who we thought the mystery culprit was before I was finally served. 

“Can I just get a caesar salad and a water please?” I handed the lunch lady my money, not really paying all that much attention. She got my food for me and handed me my tray, smiling suspiciously. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt mumbled, making me look at him in confusion. He pointed at the food tray, making me glance down and gasp. There, lying on the tray, was the 8th rose, again with a note. I thanked the lady, rushing off to our usual table, struggling with the combined weight of the teddy, my food and my bag. 

“So how many is that?” Blaine asked when he saw me, noticing the flower resting on the tray.

“It’s the fucking 8th rose. Who the bloody hell is doing this?” I almost screamed, frustration evident in my voice.

“I dunno, but whoever it is, obviously likes you enough to spend that much money,” he mused, smiling at the thought. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was pointless to talk to my best friends about this, seeing as they were both love sick fools. 

“What on earth are you doing with a bear?” a new voice piped up, making me flush. 

“Y/N has a secret admirer,” another voiced added one, making me groan in embarrassment. 

“Is that a rose?” someone else asked.

“She’s got another 7 in her bag,” Kurt answered, taking his seat next to his smiling boyfriend.

“This is ridiculous. If its one of you idiots fess up now,” I huffed, glaring at all my friends sat around me. Brittany was busy playing with the bear, Klaine were holding their hands up in defence, Santana was raising her perfectly plucked brows and Rachel just looked annoyed. 

“It’s not any of us,” Santana finally spoke, picking up the note attached to the last rose. She scanned it for a moment, chuckling slightly. “Whoever it is really likes you.” She handed it back to me, opting to eat her food rather than contribute to the conversation. I read over the note, smiling slightly. 

‘You were 8 when you moved here, and I couldn’t have asked for anything better.’

I put the note in my bag with the others, jointing the conversation at hand and avoiding Kurt’s inquisitive gaze. He can be such a nosy little shit when he wants to be, and I know he wants to find out who this person is even more than I do. But alas, lunch ended and so did my time with my best friends. I threw away the remainder of my food, allowing Brittany to carry my bear to our next class, which happened to be gym. Nothing could possibly go wrong in gym, or so I hoped. We deposited our belongings in the locker room and had gotten change fairly quickly, now sitting on the benches outside. 

“So what’s it like having a secret admirer?” she asked, beginning to braid my hair. 

“It’s strange. I mean, it could literally be anyone at this school. It could be Ben for all we know,” I screwed my face up, trying to get that image out of my head.

“I think it’s sweet. I would give anything for someone to do that for me…” she sighed, hands faltering in my hair. 

“I’ll do it for your birthday if you want me to,” I smiled, making her immediately brighten up. She happily chatted for the rest of class, continuously braiding and unbraiding my hair, seemingly content with what she was doing. I let her talk, tuning in and out of the conversation and adding a comment when it was needed. It was only when coach blew her whistle that we stopped. Brit helped me up from the floor, linking her arm with mine and leading me back to the change rooms, talking adamantly. 

“Y/N?” a timid voice spoke, making me stop walking and look towards the gym doors. Everyone else stopped as well, wanting to see what a freshman would want with a senior like me. 

“Um, yes?” I asked, slowly walking towards her. She rushed forward, handing me a rose before running out of the building, not wanting to be there any longer than she needed to be. I sighed, stomping off to the gym rooms and tucking it into my bag, slightly annoyed that it happened in front of everyone again but still quite happy considering someone was putting a lot of effort into the gesture. I quickly got dressed, running out of the change rooms with my book bag smacking against my leg and the bear tucked under my arm, trying to get away from the, once again, strange looks I was receiving. I stood in front of Blaine’s class, anxiously tapping my foot. He finally emerged, laughing at something some student had said before I roughly pulled him away, running towards the glee rooms in hope of some privacy. 

“Woah what the hell?” he squeaked, narrowly missing bashing into a sophomore. 

“9. There’s been 9 mother fucking rose and I still don’t know who it is!” I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

“Ok, ok calm down. I know how annoying this must be. But just think, at the end of the day this person will probably appear and sweep you away on a romantic date and that’ll be the end of the mystery,” he soothed, pulling me in for hug. I huffed, groaning into his shoulder in annoyance. “Come on let’s get to practice. You know Mr Schue will kill us if were late again.” And with that we were off, fast walking to the music room. We burst into the room, giggling like teenager girls until we noticed the silence. 

“Uh, sorry we’re late?” I tried, hoping that someone would speak. Kurt looked at me nervously, glancing down at the seat of my chair next to him. “I swear to Jesus, if that’s another rose I’ll kill someone.” Everyone immediately shuffled away, revealing that there was indeed a single red rose sat on my chair, this one with a note. I breathed deeply, walking over to it and picking it up, sitting down in the spot it was previously in. 

“This is insanity,” Rachel finally spoke, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

“You’re telling me,” I mumbled, reading over the note. 

‘You must be going crazy right about now.’ 

“Does anyone know who it is?” Mercedes piped up, eyes flickering between my face and the flower in my lap. I shrugged, not having any idea as to who it could be. 

“Alright, enough of this flower talk,” Mr Schue cut in, making everyone turn to the front. The time went by fast and soon enough it was time for the last period of the day; soccer practice. A lot of people just did normal academic class but for those wanting to possibly get a sport scholarship, we were allowed to do a sport during last period, and I had chosen soccer, seeing as it was a long time hobby of mine. I knew that nothing could go wrong during this lesson, so I set about getting changed into my uniform and started doing laps, opting to spend most of the time running rather than dicking around like everyone else seemed to do.

*~ skip to the end of practice because I’m lazy and this is already long enough ~*

I let out a puff of air, finally getting my breathing under control. I had spent pretty much the entire lesson running around the field, content to listen to my music and jog. I wiped my forehead with a towel, beginning to gather up my things to go and have a shower. It was then that I saw it. The 11th rose, tucked safely into my sports bag, no note this time. I rolled my eyes, rushing to put it with the rest of the flowers before stripping off and showering, softly singing to pass the time. Once I was free of sweat, I turned the shower off, drying myself off and changing back into my regular clothes, shoving the sweaty ones into my locker. I’ll come back tomorrow and take them home to wash but for now, I had way too many things to worry about. I gathered up my bag full of roses and the teddy bear and headed out, eager to get home and sleep. I waited outside Klaine’s class until the bell went, lightly tapping my foot against the wall to pass time. The ear piercing bell finally sounded, signalling the end of the school day and the end of my misery. I avoided the rush of the students, waiting patiently for my favourite couple to emerge from their class. When they finally did, they were smiling brightly, linking arms with me and happily skipping towards the front doors.

“What’s got you two in a good mood?” I asked, immediately regretting asking.

“Well schools over and now we get to properly celebrate,” Blaine sighed, making heart eyes at his equally excited boyfriend. I screwed my face up, knowing exactly what they meant by ‘celebrate’.

“TMI,” I muttered, hearing them both laugh in response. They pushed open the doors, following the crowd of students that were just as excited to leave. It was then that I saw him, smiling cutely at top of the steps, coffee in one hand and the final rose in his other, holding it out for me to take.

“Bloody hell I totally knew it was him!”

“You owe me 20 bucks!”

“Why didn’t we think of him?”

I barely heard my friends commenting things behind me, already halfway towards the grinning boy.

“Hey,” he whispered, handing me the flower, chuckling slightly at the bear tucked underneath my arm.  
“After all this, all you have to say is hey?” I raised my brow, looking up at the smug looking boy. He shrugged, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“I see you got my gifts,” he gestured to the bear, making me scoff slightly.

“You were driving me mad. I couldn’t figure out who it was,” I shook my head, looking down at my converse clad feet.

“Are you happy it was me?” he asked nervously, biting his lower lip. I stared at him for a moment, my lips beginning to turn up into a smile.

“I couldn’t think of a better person,” I finally said, throwing my arms around his middle, not being tall enough to reach anywhere else. He let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around me and holding me for a moment, warmth making me smile even wider. “Thank you Sebastian. You’ve truly made this the best day ever.”


	8. IS THAT MY SHIRT? - BARRY ALLEN

Since Barry was constantly working with his team at Star Labs and I quite simply hated being alone at home, I decided to accompany him most days and today was no exception. So here I was, sat at the main computer desk, taking small sips from a latte I made Barry run to get and slowly typing up a report that was due in a few days for work. It was oddly silent for the lab. Dr Wells was off doing whatever Dr Wells does (now we know he secretly plots to kill Barry… God damn it!). Cisco was tinkering with some new invention in his lab and Caitlin was in the med bay, restocking any supplies she would need to patch up the always hurt speedster. As for Barry, who knows where he was, I never really had the time to ask anyway. 

“Caitlin!” I called out, waiting for a response from the scientist. A muffled sound of questioning came from the med bay, meaning she was listening. “Do you know where Barry is?” I asked.

“I think Cisco sent him to the city for training,” she answered, rushing into the room with several empty boxes in her hand. “Why?”

“No reason. I just like to know where my boyfriend is some of the time,” I shrugged, abandoning my work for the time being and spinning around in the chair to occupy myself. 

“Oh, well yeh, ask Cisco. Those two are always doing things behind our backs,” she rolled her eyes, huffing in annoyance at the statement. I simply nodded, not wanting to get on her bad side by defending the two boys. I know from personal experience what it’s like to be in her bad books. I continued to drink my coffee, now opting to stare at a blank wall rather than do my actual work. It was peaceful for the next few minutes, my eyes beginning to droop, until a loud crack erupted in the room, making me jolt up from my relaxed position, managing to spill steaming hot coffee down the front of of my shirt.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” I squealed, placing the now half empty cup on the table, wiping at my shirt with several tissues. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Barry ran around the room, throwing towels at me and trying to help in his own adorable way.

“Barry stop, I’m drowning in towels!” I giggled, shoving a smaller one up my shirt to stop it from touching my skin. 

“I didn’t realise you were there, I’m really sorry,” he pouted, rushing over to me and pulling me into a hug, obviously not concerned about getting coffee on Ciscos suit. 

“It’s fine, I always have a spare set of clothes here anyway,” I smiled, hoping to make him feel better, but it seemed like nothing could. He was truly devastated that he ruined my shirt. He shuffled away in shame, mumbling words under his breathe that vaguely sounded like ‘would have been better if it was a white shirt.’ I rolled my eyes, jogging into the makeshift change room and searching through my bag, sighing when I couldn’t find the shirt I was looking for. I glanced around the room, spotting one of Barry’s shirts crumpled up on a chair. 

“And this is why I do the washing,” I muttered to myself, ripping my shirt over my head and patting away the drink that had managed to get on my skin before throwing his shirt on, giggling at how it looked on. I pulled the black sleeves down so they were covering my hands, opting to just let it hang loosely on my frame, deciding for comfort rather than style. I marched out of the room and back into the lab, seeing Barry already changed and sat in my previous spot. I cleared my throat, stopping in the doorway and placing my hands on my hips. He looked up, smiling slightly at the sight before him until realisation dawned on him.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Could be,” I winked, skipping over to him. He chuckled, eyes lit up with complete and utter adoration before turning back to his work, mumbling under his breath.

“What did you just say?” I asked, raising my brow in suspicion.

“I said you’re the cutest human being to ever exist,” he blushed, not looking up at me. I cooed, pinching his cheeks softly before sitting in the seat next to him.

“You’re pretty cute too, so I guess that makes us the cutest couple to ever exist!”


	9. DID YOU JUST FLIRT WITH ME? - BARRY ALLEN

I had just finished work at Jitters and was currently running to get to the CCPD and out of the cold. It had been raining non stop in Central City for a few days now and it was beginning to really annoy me.   
“Bloody rain, why can’t you just go away,” I mumbled, tucking my coat tighter around my shivering body and picking up the pace, desperate to get inside the warm building. I burst through the door, earning several strange looks, but I couldn’t care less. Today was the day the newest Insidious was coming out and I was way too excited to go see it. I shuffled into the elevator, ignoring the obviously pissed criminal standing behind me. As soon as the doors opened, I bolted out and up the stairs to Barry’s lab, yelling a quick hi to Joe on my way. 

“MR ALLEN! Are you ready for the best movie of all time!” I yelled excitedly, running into his lab. He jumped at my loud entrance, staring at me with wide eyes. “Please don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Umm… What movie are we seeing again?” he asked timidly, shuffling further and further away from me.

“We’re watching Insidious… You promised you would see it with me that day it came out. How are you one of the smartest people I know yet still managed to be one of the dumbest,” I shook my head, plopping down in his chair and glancing around the room, trying to figure out the most effective way to punish my best friend.

“I just have a lot on my mind,” he frowned, either annoyed at himself for forgetting or thinking about whatever he was stressed about.

“You know thats what I’m here for right? You can talk to me whenever you need to Bear,” I got up from my spot, walking over to where he was standing and wrapping him in a hug. He sighed, wrapping his arounds around me and resting his chin on my head, breathing heavily. 

“Thanks Y/N,” he mumbled, squeezing me one last time before letting go. He brightened up from there on out, telling me he just had to finish a few quick things for his report before we could go. I opted to sit quietly on his chair one again, playing an intense game of Temple Run on my phone. 

“Well aren’t you two an adorable couple?” a new voice piped up, making me pause my game and Barry pause his work, looking at the amused Joe standing in the doorway. 

“He wishes,” I winked, going back to my game. Barry nervously chuckled, continuing on with his work so as to not make me annoyed. 

“What do you need Joe?” he asked, zapping around the room, collecting various papers in his travels. They spoke for a few minutes, mentioning something about The Flash and Dr Wells but I never really payed attention to anything they said, deciding to stay out of Barry’s alternative life. 

“Alright, all done,” Barry suddenly said, making me look up. He was standing in front of me, picking anxiously at his sweater. 

“I don’t know how you manage to look so freakin adorable all the god damn time,” I huffed, pecking his cheek affectionately. He blushed, holding up my coat for me to slip into. 

“You can talk. You look so beautiful every single day and it quite honestly just takes my breath away,” he blurted out, making me scoff lightly before actually realising what he just said. 

“Wait, did you just flirt with me?” I asked, looking up at him wide eyed. He stared back down at me, a look of disbelief all over his face. 

“I have been for the past year but thanks for noticing,” he finally spoke.

“Well you could have made it a big more obvious. I’m sort of oblivious to those sorts of things,” I poked his cheek, giggling at the sarcastic smile he gave me.

“Next time I’ll make sure you realise,” he poked his tongue out, handing me my bag before taking my hand and leading me out of the lab.

“There’s going to be a next time?” I cocked my brow, intrigued by this new confidence. 

“Yep. I’m going to flirt with you until I know you’re going to say yes when I asked you out,” he winked, squeezing my hand slightly.

“I think we’re getting pretty close to that moment,” I mumbled, blushing when I realised he actually heard me. Damn him and those superpowers.


	10. PROM - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

I had been sat at the same table for over an hour now, slowly completing my endless amount of homework and sipping from my 2nd cup of hot chocolate. Sebastian had called earlier on in the day, asking if we could meet at our usual table at the Lima Bean and I happily excepted. Partially because I wanted to see my bestfriend but it also got me out of the dorm room where my roommate was no doubt hooking up with some poor defenceless Dalton student, as per usual. 

“Well that looks like fun,” someone commented, making me scoff softly, rolling my eyes. 

“You’re welcome to do it for me,” I shot back, sending a sarcastic smile to my annoying bestfriend.   
“Not likely,” he said, pulling the chair out across from me and sliding into it, staring at me with a strange look in his eye.

“So whats up? I love you and all but you’ve never specifically asked if we could go on a coffee date before,” I raised my brows, slightly suspicious, seeing as the last time we had one of these meetings ended up with me knowing way too much about his sex life. 

“Well…” he began, fiddling nervously with his drink. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“No I won’t go and buy you more condoms, you have to be a big boy and get them for yourself,” I screwed my face up, making him chuckle. 

“That’s not it,” he shook his head,, running his fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair, which I knew from experience was a bag habit he had picked up when he was particularly stressed.

“Ok seriously what’s wrong? You’re kinda freaking me out here Seb,” I giggled nervously, closing my books and giving him my full attention. 

“Its just… Prom is coming up and I don’t have anyone to go with,” he frowned, looking like a lost puppy.

“I don’t have anyone to go with either, so we’re in the same boat,” I smiled.

“Actually, I was going to ask you to go with me.” He finally looked up, a hopeful expression on his face. 

“Wait what? You… you want to go to prom with me?” I stared at him wide eyed, not quite believing what I was hearing. 

“Yeh, I mean, think about it. We’ve been friends since we were little. We’ve grown up together, my parents adore you and you’re always telling me that your parents ask where I am and when I’m coming over next. Hell, we were each others first kiss. Who better to go to prom with that my bestfriend?” he argued. 

I simply looked at him, thinking the idea over in my head. 

“Well… I supposed you do have a point,” I shrugged. 

“Great, then it’s settled. You go dress shopping and I’ll pick you up at 6. We can go back to my house afterwards and you can sleepover if you’d like,” he grinned, overly excited about the idea of not going to ‘the most important night of our lives’ alone. 

“I have a few conditions,” I grabbed his hand before he could get up. “Don’t be all cheesy and get me a corsage because I don’t role that way. I want you to pick me up in the Porsche because it’s my favourite car and I totally expect you to cook me dinner once we get back to your house.”

“Ok, their reasonable. But… What am I supposed to get you if I don’t get you a corsage?” he frowned, slightly annoyed at my request. I shrugged.

“Be creative,” I winked, packing my bag quickly and standing up, kissing his cheek gently before walking away. “See you Saturday night!”

*******************************************************

Saturday

This was it. It had been an excruciatingly slow week in the lead up to this night. I had miraculously managed to find a gorgeous prom dress that suited me perfectly, whilst still avoiding the questions being thrown my way by my friends. 

“Literally at the start of the week you told me that prom was over rated and that you weren’t going,” my incredibly easy but still really nice roommate Jessica sighed, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. 

“I had a change of heart,” I shrugged, pining my hair back into fancy updo, wanting to make sure it was off my face so I could dance the night away.

“Well then why won’t you tell me who you’re going with!” she whined, getting up from her overly stocked dresser and walking into the bathroom. 

“Because, I want it to be a surprise,” I teased, narrowly dodging the hanger that came flying at me. “OI! Don’t ruin my hair you dweeb!”

“Whatever. Just make sure you don’t come back here before 10, otherwise you’re going to see more of me than you bargained for,” she warned, making me scrunch my face up in disgust. 

“I’ve already seen you naked, what more is there? Anyway, that won’t be a problem. I’ve got somewhere else to stay tonight,” I said, finally satisfied with how i looked. 

“WHAT! Ok seriously, who the hell are you going with! In all the years I’ve known you, never have you slept over another boys house,” she gasped, poking her head around the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes, giving her the finger before slipping into my own outfit, smoothing out the wrinkles. I span in front of the mirror, fluffing up the skirt and fixing any stray hairs, wanting to look perfect for the endless amount of photos that were going to be taken tonight.

“Oh my, is that really you Y/N Y/L/N!” Jessica squealed, staring at me from the bathroom doorway. “You look so beautiful. I’ve trained you well,” she sniffed, pretending to wipe away a tear. I pushed her shoulder gently, giggling at her behaviour. 

“Shut up! Look at you though! You look gorgeous. And theres not even a lot of skin showing,” I winked.   
“I know, this is the most covered I have ever been,” she gasped in mock horror. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late,” I giggled, picking up my phone and taking Jessica’s free hand, pulling her out into the bustling hall of excited girls. We managed to weave our way through the cluster of teens, rushing down the stairs and into the warm night, carrying our skirts so as to not get them dirty. 

“Are you ever going to tell me who you’re going with?” she asked, looking through the collection of limos in a hope to see the boy that she was going with. 

“You’ll know him when you see him,” I answered, texting Sebastian and asking where he was. We stood outside for the next few minutes, a group of girls joining us and chatting excitedly about the night to come. I had tuned out for most of the conversation, picking anxiously at my nails, waiting for Sebastian to show up. It wasn’t until I heard the excitedly squeals of the girls around me that I looked up, seeing them all pointing behind me and swooning. I turned around, immediately blushing at the sight before me. There stood Sebastian in a highly expensive suit, holding a bouquet of red roses and smiling cheekily. 

“You said you didn’t want a corsage, so I compromised,” he held the roses out for me, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. 

“Oh my god that’s so sweet!”  
“OTP OTP!”  
“Who the hell is that and where can I get one?”

“Hey Sebastian. I should have known you were taking young Y/N,” Jessica threw her arm around my shoulders, giving my bestfriend a playful glare. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t do anything you wouldn’t do,” he winked.. 

“That doesn’t comfort me at all. I would literally do anything,” she frowned, going over into her own world.

“Alright lets get going Sebby,” I pulled him away from making a sarcastic retort, emphasising the point that we needed to go. He let me drag him to his car, opening the door for me like a true gentleman. I waited patiently for him, smiling down at the roses, willing my blush to go away. 

“You look truly magnificent Y/N,” he suddenly spoke, making me look up at him. He gave me a small smile, making me blush even harder.

“Thanks boo. You look very handsome,” I grinned, tugging on his tie so his face was close to mine, planting a loud kiss on his cheek. 

“Seriously! I hate when you do that,” he whined, pretending to wipe the kiss away. 

“I bet you secretly dream of my kisses,” I stuck my tongue out, gesturing for him to start driving. He scoffed but didn’t disagree, opting to start singing along with the radio instead. We spent the rest of the night dancing with each other, occasionally with our friends but mainly wanting to spend the night together.


	11. STRANGER TURNED DATE - BARRY ALLEN

I had just gotten out of my final class of the day at the local university and was walking down the street in a hopes to reach home before lunch so I could heat up last nights leftovers. 

“Cya Y/N,” one of my classmates smiled, walking the other way. I waved, slinging my bag over my shoulder and beginning my journey home, content to just listen to the sounds of the city. I walked in complete silence for a while, until I felt watchful eyes on me. I stopped at a crossing waiting for the light to turn green. I took this chance to peek over my shoulder, immediately turning back around when i noticed a group of boys standing not too far away from me, smirking unattractively at me. I knew they went to the same school as I did, only they weren’t there for academic reasons. They were sport majors and had managed to develop a bad reputation in the short time they had been there. People warned me that they smoked and did drugs daily and they would always try to hook up with anything that had a pulse, some people even saying they would go as far as raping someone to get what they wanted. Unfortunately, it seemed that they had decided to pick me today. I knew that I was alright looking and I had a toned body, but that didn’t mean that anyone could have a swing at me. No. I had standards and self respect. I managed to scoot in front of an older couple in a hope that it would shield me from the perverted boys. I hurried across the road when the light turned green, peeking back to see them quickly following after me. My pulse began to race as I quickened my pace, desperately searching for something or someone to help. It was then that I noticed a young man a few years older than me, standing on the opposite side of the road at the crossing, scrolling on his phone. He seemed nice enough and maybe if I went up to him, these boys would get the hint. I made the split decision to bolt across the road, narrowly dodging a speeding car. I raced after the boy who had started walking again, slipping my arm through his and squeezing it tightly, trying to slow down my racing heart.

“Um… Hello?” he raised his brows, glancing down at me. 

“Please, I’ll pay you anything you want, just please! Pretend to be my boyfriend so those guys leave me alone,” I pleaded, glancing up at him, tears prickling at my eyes. The stranger looked behind me, eyes hardening at the sight of the pursing group. 

“Sure thing, but we’ve gotta make it look real,” he winked, wrapping the arm that I was previously cuddling around my waist, pulling me flush against his body as we continued to walk. I sighed in relief, relaxing into the strangers hold, hearing the sound of the pursing boys begin to falter. 

“Thank you, so much,” I breathed, letting him lead me to the crowed park, stopping in the middle of the pathway. 

“So, since I’m basically your hero, I think I deserve to know your name,” he grinned cheekily, making me laugh.

“it’s Y/N Y/N, and thank you for that. I know it was weird but you seemed nice enough to do that,” I blushed, tucking my hair behind my ear. 

“Well Y/N Y/N, I’m Barry Allen,” he smiled, making me smile as well.

“Well Mr Allen, I think I need to thank you properly,” I rocked back and forth on my heels nervously. “How about I take you out for dinner? As payment?”

“You don’t need to do that, honestly, it was my pleasure. Its not every day you get to help out a beautiful girl like you,” he winked, making me giggle. 

“Nonsense, I’m taking you out,” I declared.

“Are you asking me on a date?” he raised his brows, chuckling softly.

“Yeh., I guess I am,” I shrugged. He laughed, glancing around nervously. 

“Okay. I’ll pick you up at 7, is that alright?” he asked, still smiling. Gosh, is this boy always happy? Who cares, his smile is fucking adorable and it’s infectiously and I just want to kiss him he’s so cute!

“Yeh, that’s great. Give me your phone,” I held my hand out, not wanting to take any chances with this one. He handed in to me, muttering a soft ‘feisty’ under his breath.. I programmed my number in, adding a whole bunch of monkey emojis at the end of my name before giving it back to him. 

“Well then, I’ll see you tonight,” he said, leaning forward and placing a soft peck on my flaming red cheeks. “I have to get back to work, but you enjoy the rest of your day.” He waved, walking backwards until he was no longer in sight, making me squeal at his cuteness. God, who knew being stalked and potentially becoming the next rape victim could turn out so well.


	12. UNDER THE MISTLETOE - BARRY ALLEN

“Barry, no. We are not rushing this just because you have super speed!” Joe’s loud voice sounded through the house, making me roll my eyes. Trust Barry to manage to piss of his adoptive father during Christmas. 

“But you’re so slow at decorating! We could have this all done in seconds and be able to watch TV for the rest of the day,” Barry argued back, no doubt smiling innocently at Joe. 

“No, this is a family event so we will do it properly.” Barry sighed, a loud whirring erupting from the living room before it went silent. 

“Come on guys, we have to get this tree done,” Iris scolded, walking into the half decorated room. I followed after her, carrying two steaming mugs of eggnog and handing one to my smirking boyfriend. 

“Thank you darling,” he grinned cheekily, bringing the cup to his lips.   
“You’re not British Barry,” I stuck my tongue out, curling up next to him, cuddling into his side. 

“Well aren’t you two just the cutest couple!” Iris cooed, pinching our cheeks playfully. We both scoffed simultaneously, pouting childishly. 

“Alright come on Iris, leave them alone and come help me in the kitchen,” Joe sighed, tugging his daughter away, much to her disappointment. 

“Finally, a minute alone,” Barry grinned, tiring my chin up and pressing a kiss to my lips, making me sigh in content. We sat in silence for the next few moments, occasionally stealing sweet little kisses but mostly just enjoying each others company.

“Well isn’t this sweet,” a new voice piped up, making us both turn around, seeing a grinning Eddie behind us. 

“Stop picking on us and go snog your girlfriend,” I whined, throwing a pillow at the chuckling detective. He threw it back, sprinting out of the room to escape the pillow fight that was sure to erupt. 

“There’s a new episode of Game Of Thrones that just aired… Wanna watch it?” Barry asked, already turning the TV on, not waiting for a response. I let him do what he liked, knowing it was one of his favourite shows (for obviously reasons). 

“I’ll be back, I’m gonna go see if Iris needs help in the kitchen,” I said, pecking his cheek, somehow getting up off the couch despite Barry’s attempts to pull me back down. I shuffled into the kitchen, groaning when I saw Iris and Eddie making out.

“Seriously, you go off at us for doing that but you two have literally christened every surface in this house,” I screwed my nose up, walking around the giggling couple.

“You two are like little kids! Two adorable nerds that need to be protected from the big bad world,” Iris pouted, squishing my cheeks together. 

“I’m older than you are,” I said, my sentence coming out slightly muffled due to the pressure on my face.

“Not important,” she waved her free hand, pressing a kiss to my forehead before letting me go. I sighed, lightly punching a chuckling Eddie, annoyed at the couple. 

“By the way, I’m pretty sure there is mistletoe somewhere in the house, so I give you permission to kiss only under that,” Joe came into the kitchen, giving me a knowing look. I huffed, storming out of the kitchen, on a mission to find the stupid plant that Iris had no doubt put up. I managed to spot it hanging over the doorway that led into the living room from the dining room, making me smile. I glanced at Barry who was still sat in front of the TV, completely engrossed in his show, continuing to drink the extremely alcoholic drink in his hands. I rushed into the room, taking his drink out of his hands, must to his displeasure.

“What on earth are you doing?” he asked, groaning when I pulled him out of his seat. i didn’t bother answering him, instead tugging him over to the doorway and pointing up. He looked upwards, his mouth forming an ‘O’ shape before smiling back down at me.

“Did you seriously take my drink away from me just to drag me under the mistletoe so we could kiss?” he smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“It’s romantic,” I pouted, giggling when he squeezed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing up on my tiptoes and pulling him down lower, pressing my lips against his desperately. He bent lower, picking me up from my thighs and wrapping them around his waist, lips working feverishly against my own. 

“I think I like this idea,” he said between kisses, squeezing my bum playfully, making me squeal. 

“HEY! I said a kiss, not a make out session!” Joe glared at us from the kitchen doorway, gesturing for Barry to put me down. My eyes widened, muttering a soft ‘run’ in Barry’s ear, yelping when we were suddenly in his bedroom. 

“I didn’t mean that fast,” I rolled my eyes, quite comfortable in his hold.

“Well I wanted to be out of that situation as quickly as possible,” he shrugged, walking backwards until he was at the edge of the bed, sitting down. “There’s no mistletoe in here, but can I still get a kiss?”

“You don’t even have to ask Mr Allen,” I winked, pushing him backwards and attacking his mouth, our guests seemingly forgotten for the time being.


	13. META-HUMAN TO META-HUMAN - BARRY ALLEN

Code 417 = Person with a gun

“Barry theres a code 417 on 5th Avenue, in front of that old abandoned warehouse,” Ciscos voice sounded in Barry’s ear, making the speedster immediately jump into action. It was supposed to be his day off but apparently crime never stopped in his city.

“I’m on it,” he said, quickly zapping into his suit and out the door, stopping just seconds later in front of the warehouse. “There’s no one here guys.”

“Look again pretty boy,” I spoke, stepping out from behind the conveniently place wall. 

“You do realise I’m faster than a bullet right,” he cocked his head, seemingly amused at the situation.

“Oh I know. I just wanted an excuse to see you,” I winked, tucking the gun into the back of my pants, holding my hands up in surrender.

“Excuse me?” he asked, slightly confused as to why a bad guy, or girl in this case, would want to talk to the good guy.

“You heard me. I mean honestly, what does a girl have to do around here to come some attention from The Flash,” I threw my hands up in frustration, giggling to myself.

“Apparently having a gun will do the trick,” he shrugged, suddenly standing right in front of me.

“You know this is the closest I’ve been to a guy in many years,” I wiggled my brows suggestively, poking his chest. He rolled his eyes, trying to stop the smile that was forming at his lips.

“Cute,” he simply said, gripping my arm tightly in his hand. 

“I like it rough,” I teased, making the young superhero blush. 

“Can you keep the perverted comments to yourself please and stop making this difficult,” he sighed, trying to block out my words.

“I haven’t even done anything yet and I’ve got you all flustered. Gosh, you must be virgin,” I scoffed, giggling at his embarrassment. 

“We are not talking about this,” he shook his head, his cheeks still flushed.

“Oh we so are. C’mon, let loose and have a little fun!” I giggled, tugging on his hand till he stopped walking. 

“You know that you're a criminal and I have to take you in right? It’s sort of my job,” he raised his brows in confusion.

“Technically I’m not in the criminal database yet,” I pointed out, prying his fingers off my arm. “And I know that you’re all for completing your job Mr Allen but for now, you're not a cop.”

“How do you know who I am!” he gasped.

“I know a lot of things Barry, but don’t worry. Your secrets safe with me,” I assured, lifting the black mask off my own face and shaking out my hair. “I just wanted to talk, metahuman to metahuman.”

“What can you do then?” he asked.

“Take me on a date and maybe you’ll find out,” I winked, chuckling at his obvious embarrassment.

“You’re quite forward aren’t you,” he sighed, seemingly having an inner war with himself on what to do.

“Look, I haven’t killed anyone here if that makes you feel any better and I have a license to actually use this gun. I was just passing by the city when the accelerator exploded and now I can’t go anywhere else without answers.” 

“Fine. Since you seem to know so much about me, meet at the house tonight and we can talk,” he agreed. 

“I expect a fully prepared dinner Barry. I’m a girl, I want to be wooed,” I grinned, pecking his cheek lightly. “Cya later, don’t get into too much trouble.” I wiggled my fingers in goodbye, blowing him a kiss. 

“Game on,” he chuckled, zapping off to good knows where.


	14. SHEER EMBARRASSMENT- BARRY ALLEN

“I swear to god, why does technology never work for me!” I screamed in frustration, throwing the remote on the couch in rage. I had been attempting to get my air con to work for the past half an hour, seeing as it was the middle of summer and boiling hot in my apartment. So far, I had little success and was just about ready to throw it out the window. I picked up my phone, scrolling through my contacts in blind rage and randomly picking someone, hoping they would actually be able to help. The phone rang for a few moments before someone picked up. 

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?” Barry’s voice rang out through the speaker, making me sigh in relief. 

“Barry, thank god. I need your nerdy expertise,” I sighed, hearing him chuckle on the other end of the line. 

“Sure thing chicken wing, I’ll be there in a sec,” he said, zapping into my apartment. I threw my phone back onto the sofa, simply pointing at the air con. 

“It’s not working and I’m dying of heat. I have no idea how your wearing a long sleeved shirt right now,” I frowned, glancing at his covered arms. He shrugged, shuffling over to the machinery. 

“I don’t really feel the heat to be honest. It’s a perk of being the fastest man alive,” he winked, standing on a chair and fiddling around for a moment, humming under his breath. I opted to lounge on the sofa, watching my bestfriend work, silently praying that he would fix it because I was dying of heat. 

“There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it,” he turned his head, glancing at the remote. “Maybe the batteries died.”

“I’m not an idiot Barry, the batteries are fully charged. I knew I shouldn’t have tipped that guy, he seemed shady,” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. He rolled his eyes at my immaturity, hoping down off the chair and picking up the remote. 

“Y/N there aren’t even any batteries in here you dumbass,” he chuckled, looking up at me. 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS!” I yelled, throwing my arms up, clearly embarrassed but trying not to show it. 

“Calm down Charlie Brown,” he grinned, zapping in and out of the room, handing me the now fully charged remote. “Go wild.”

“You’re an idiot,” I rolled my eyes, turning the now working air con onto full blast, relishing in the cool air that hit me. 

“Says the girl that forgot to put batteries in,” he raised his brows, trying to fight the smile that was forming. 

“Stop!!!” I whined, pushing his shoulder gently. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, I think its adorable,” he winked, pulling me into a hug. 

“Then why are you laughing?” I asked, pinching his side. He continued to chuckle quietly, making me grumble out expletives in sheer embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, you can just be so adorably oblivious,” he giggled, pinching my cheeks playfully and cooing.   
“I hate you Barry Allen,” I glared, making him laugh even more. 

“Of course you do chipmunk. We al know you secretly love me and my dorky laugh,” he winked, pecking my nose.


	15. CHASING GAMES - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

It had been a week since I had arrived in Lima and so far it was going well. I had. I had started at Mckinley a few days ago and joined Glee and everyone was nice enough. I hadn’t been slushied which apparently is a record, not that it really matters. 

“So Y/N, first week completed at Mckinley. Do you want to go back to your old school yet?” Kurt joked, rocking on his feet whilst we waited in line at the Lima Bean. 

“Nah, you guys are way better than my old school,” I chuckled, scanning the boards for something I would drink. 

“Oh wow, your life must have been miserable if this is what you classify as better,” he scoffed, stepping up to the counter to order. “Can I get a grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip?” he gestured for me to order.

“Oh um can I just get a Caramel Frappuccino please?” I smiled, getting out my wallet but being gently pushed. 

“You’re not paying. I may be gay as hell but I’m still a gentleman,” Kurt frowned, handing over the money before tugging me to where Blaine was sitting, telling me to stay there. 

“I love Kurt but holy Jesus if he doesn’t let me pay for something, I’m probably going to hit him,” I huffed, dropping my bag under the chair and stretching out, relishing in the fact that I could finally rest my sore feet.

“Just don’t hurt the face, he’s too pretty for that,” Blaine winked, making me laugh. 

“what are you two laughing about?” Kurt popped up out of nowhere, placing our drinks on the table and taking the seat next to Blaine and across from me. 

“How adorably annoying you are,” I grinned, taking a sip of my sweet drink, softly moaning at the heavenly taste. 

“Well that was attractive,” a new voice piped up, making me choke on my drink. 

“Hey Sebastian. Why don’t you join us?” Blaine smirked, gesturing to the seat next to me. The Warbler smiled gratefully, plopping down in the available seat, somehow managing to shift closer to me without Klaine noticing. 

“So how have my favourite McKinley students been?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink. Kurt launched into a story of something interesting that happened today, leaving me to my thoughts. Originally we all thought that Sebastian was gaga for Blaine but then we found out that he is actually bisexual and was, as terrible as it sounds, using Blaine to get closer to me for some strange reason. I won’t admit it out loud but I do find him attractive and have developed pretty strong feelings for him over the past few days that I’ve known him, but I would never tell him that. I wouldn’t want his ego to grow even more than it already is. 

“What do you think Y/N?” Kurt asked, breaking me from my thoughts. 

“Hmm? What? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” I blushed, averting my eyes from his intense gaze.

“She’s too busy thinking about dear old Sebastian aren’t you,” Blaine winked, nudging me playfully. 

“BLAINE!” I squealed, covering his mouth with my hand before he could blurt anything else out. I dared a glance at Sebastian, blushing when i saw that he was already smirking at me. 

“No need to be embarrassed Y/N,” he winked, leaning closer to me and whispering in my ear. “You’re always on my mind as well.”

The rest of the afternoon went on quite smoothly, Sebastian now openly flirting with me and Blaine only making a few sexual comments here and there about our ‘pending relationship’. Kurt however, was quite sympathetic and tried to avert the conversation whenever he saw I was becoming too flustered or uncomfortable. 

“Come on Blaine, that homework won’t do itself,” Kurt suddenly said, standing up abruptly and tugging on his boyfriends arm. 

“How will Y/N get home though?” Blaine asked, glancing between myself and Sebastian.

“I can take her home,” Sebastian smiled, brushing his leg against mine under the table.

“Fabulous, we can go now,” Blaine grinned, planting a kiss on my cheek and waving to Sebastian before following his boyfriend outside. I glanced at Sebastian nervously, a blush beginning to spread over my cheeks once again. 

“This is how all the romantic movies start ya know,” he smiled, resting his arms on the table. 

“And what would you know about romantic movies Mr Smythe,” I giggled. 

“I know that a new one just came out in the cinemas and we could go watch it tomorrow night?” he tried, inching his hand closer to mine. I looked up at him in shock, seeing the nervous glint in his eyes. I smiled, placing my hand on top of his and squeezing it gently.

“I’d love to,” I said, turning his hand so we were holding hands properly, watching the excitement dance through his eyes.

“Really?” he beamed, sitting up straighter in his chair. I giggled at his enthusiasm, nodding. “Oh my, I didn’t think you would actually say yes. Ok, wow. i’ll pick you up like around dinner then and we can just go from there.”

“That sounds lovely,” I smiled, letting go of his hand and beginning to gather my things. “But for now, you need to drop me home.”

“Yes, of course,” he nodded, slightly upset that I dropped his hand. I threw our empty cups in the bin, slinging my bag over my shoulder before taking his hand again, interlacing our fingers. He grinned at me, bringing our joined hands up and kissing my knuckles, making me blush. 

“You not gonna regret this, I promise.”


	16. APARTMENT SHOPPING - BARRY ALLEN

I had been pestering Barry all week to go house shopping with me, seeing as we had just moved into our new apartment and I was dying for some actual furniture, rather than just eating dinner on the floor.

“Come on, it’s not that bad. If you’re good I’ll buy you something,” I winked, tugging my reluctant boyfriend into Ikea.. 

“I’m not 5 Y/N, I just don’t see why I had to come along. Why couldn’t you take Iris or hell, even Caitlin! I’m sure they know way more about this than I do,” he whined, dragging his feet behind him childishly.

“Because, this is our apartment and I want your input on things,” I sighed, coming to a stop in the middle of the walkway, embracing him in a tight hug. 

“Well couldn’t we at least have gone to Macy’s? At least I can run away and look at something else rather than be trapped in a homeware store,” he grumbled, glaring at the various decorative items surrounding him. 

“I swear I’m gonna get a leash for you next time we go to Macy’s. I always manage to loose you,” I shook my head, lacing his fingers with mine and continuing through the store. 

“I’m your boyfriend, not your child,” he shot back. I didn’t bother responding, instead beginning to stock his arms full of decorations, claiming that we needed all of it.

“Ok, so now that you have literally bought the entirety of Ikea, can we go to Macy’s?” he asked excitedly, fiddling with the multitude of bags he was holding for me. 

“No we can not go to Macy’s and sleep on the sample mattresses Barry,” I frowned, rolling my eyes when he began to pout.

“Please!!” he begged. “It’ll give us a chance to find the perfect bed for the apartment!” he clasped his hands together, seconds away from getting on his knees. 

“Why do you even want to go? I thought you hated apartment shopping,” I raised a brow. He shrugged innocently, looking at me with watery eyes. “No, nope. You can’t do that. It’s not playing fair. You know I can’t resist that look.”

“Please baby, I’m really tired and these bags are heavy,” he pouted, drooping his shoulders for extra effect. I sighed defeatedly, grabbing half of the bags and stomping off to Macy’s, a giddy Barry following close behind. 

“If we get kicked out, I’m blaming it all on you.”


	17. DANCE PRACTICE - GRANT GUSTIN

“Thank you for coming in today, we know it’s kinda late notice,” the directer smiled sheepishly, making me laugh.

  
“It’s fine, I wasn’t doing anything today anyway,” I waved him off, pulling my bag strap higher up on my shoulder.

  
“The boy’s should be here soon, they’re just finishing up with breakfast,” he open the door to the dance studio, letting me go in first. “Just warning you, they like to mess around a lot and will try to laze around all day because your here. But I’m sure you can whip them into shape.”

  
“I can certainly try,” I grinned, placing my bag on the floor and immediately beginning to stretch.

  
“Alright, I’ll leave you to it. Just call someone if they give you a hard time. They’re known to be a rowdy group,” he waved, walking away to go do whatever it is that directors do. I breathed out, stretching my arms whilst attempting to set up the music at the same time. Once I had fully stretched out my upper half, I pressed play on my workout playlist and began to stretch my legs, singing along softly to the lyrics.

  
“Oh sorry, we must have to wrong room,” someone said, making me turn around from whether I was sitting, giggling at the sight of the confused group of boys.

  
“No you’re in the right place. Your teacher was sick so they called me in,” I smiled, gesturing for them to come in. They looked at each other a bit unsure before one brave soul decided to make the plunge, sauntering over to me and sitting down next to me.

  
“Hi, I’m Grant,” he smiled, holding out his hand. I raised my brow, taking his in my own.

  
“Y/N,” I giggled, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. The rest of the boys followed him in, forming a circle around me and asking questions.

  
“So Y/N, how long have you been a dancer?” one of them asked, lying down and resting his chin on his hands, seemingly entranced.

  
“Uh pretty much since I could walk,” I shrugged, continuing to stretch out my legs.

  
“Can I just say, you have an amazing body,” another one grinned, making me laugh.

  
“Enough of the flirting, get up and lets get a move on,” I stood up, slipping my hoodie over my head, much to the boys enjoyment.

  
“I think I want you as my everyday dance instructor. Do you do private lessons?” one of them asked, making all the others laugh.

  
“Hilarious, but no. Now get your lazy ass up,” I ruffled his hair, making him groan. They slowly got up one by one, grunting and groaning about having to move. “I know you guys have pretty much finished the routine, but you still need to practice.”

  
“Or we could just watch you do it,” Grant smiled cheekily, making all the others nod in agreement.   
“Nice try,” I scoffed, nudging him playfully.

* * *

“Alright, that’s enough. You all look like you’re going to pass out anyway,” I clapped, watching them fall to the floor panting.

  
“Jesus, I don’t think I have ever worked that hard,” one of them breathed out, curling into a ball.

  
“Well we’re done for the day, so you guys can go die in your beds and come back tomorrow ready for round two,” I grinned, making them all groan loudly. They began to file out after a few moments, sculling their water and massaging their muscles, making me roll my eyes.

  
“I can’t even imagine what it must be like to do that for a job,” someone piped up, making me jump from where I was checking my phone. I turned to see Grant still lying on the floor, tilting his head so he could see me.

  
“You get used to the pain after a while,” I shrugged, crawling over to him and kneeling beside him, poking his chest. “What are you still doing in here?”

  
“My back hurts. I don’t wanna move,” he whined, wincing when he went to get up. I stood up, grabbing my hoodie from where it was rolled into a ball.

  
“Roll over onto your stomach. I’ll give you a massage,” I smiled, tucking the hoodie under his head as a makeshift pillow. I straddled his lower back, blushing slightly at the position we were in. I pressed my fingers into his shoulders, hearing him moan at the contact.

  
“You’re hands are magic,” he moaned, eyes fluttering closed.

  
“I just know how to please a man,” I giggled, moving further down his back.

  
“In more ways that one I imagine,” he responded, making me blush. I continued to massage his back, feeling the muscles slowly relax under my hands. He suddenly spun around, holding onto my thighs so I didn’t fall over, now straddling his hips. I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself, shyly looking down at him.

  
“Hey there,” I giggled, resting my arms on his chest and leaning down so my face was hovering just above his.

  
“Hi,” he breathed out, moving his hands so they were resting on my lower back, fingertips just skimming my bum.

  
“Did you actually have a sore back or were you just trying to get me in this position?” I laughed.

  
“It was sore, but this is just a bonus,” he winked, squeezing my hips playfully. I rolled my eyes, starting to roll off him but instead being rolled onto my back, Grant holding himself up by his elbows next to my head. My eyes flicked between his own and his lips, my cheeks flushing once again.

  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked, smiling when he saw my small nod. He closed the small gap between us, soft lips crashing onto my own, making my eyes flutter closed.

* * *

 

I reached a hand up to cup his cheek gently, tilting my head so our lips could slot together better.  His tongue softly prodded my closed lips, making me giggle slightly at the contact. He let out a muffled huff, trailing a hand down and tickling my side lightly, making me open my lips and squeal softly. I broke away before he could go any further, giving him a playful glare.

“No tickling,” I scolded, poking his noise softly. He rolled his eyes, rolling us back over so I was once again, straddling his hips.

“No teasing,” he shot back, running his hands up and down the tops of my thighs lightly, making me squirm on his lap. His hands clamped down on my hips, stopping me from moving. “Don’t.”

“Why?” I asked innocently, rolling my hips slightly. “Am I turning you on?”

“You just being here is turning me on,” he grunted, closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip.

“Well then, I’m sure you wouldn’t want me sitting on you anymore,” I sighed dramatically, starting to get off him, purposely brushing my ass against his crotch and giggling when he let out a soft moan.

“You, are so mean,” he whined, sitting up slowly, eyes still half closed.

“Well I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want to get caught in a compromising position,” I pointed out, beginning to pack up my things. “So really, I’m doing you a favour.”

“You not being a tease would be doing me a favour,” he shot back, watching me as I went. I rolled my eyes, standing in front of him and holding my hand out to help him up. He sighed, placing his hand in mine and letting me pull him up.

“I’m pretty sure you have better things to do than spend your day with me,” I smiled, slinging my bag over my shoulder and pecking him on the cheek softly.

“A day of studying lines, how fun,” he rolled his eyes, making me laugh.

“I’m sure there is something else you can do,” I giggled, rocking back and forth on my heels slightly. He shrugged his shoulders, pulling a face. “Fine, if you really want to be around little ol’ me all day, you can.”

“What are we going to do all day?” he asked, taking my hands in his and rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles lightly. I simply shrugged, my face flushing red at the ideas running through my mind. He grinned at my red face, pushing my bag off my shoulders and hooking his hands under my thighs, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Grant!” I squealed, placing my hands on his shoulders to steady myself and tightening my legs around his waist so I wouldn’t fall. “What are you doing?”

“This is a productive way to spend our time together,” he smiled innocently, fingers tapping softly on my bum where they were resting. I rolled my eyes at his cheekiness, resting my forehead against his and brushing my lips against his teasingly.

“What did I say about you being a tease?” he growled, tightening his hold on me. I responded by pressing a kiss to his lips, pulling away before he could kiss back. I giggled at his annoyed expression, placing soft kisses all over his face, completely avoiding his lips.

“You’re so mean!” he pouted, making me laugh.

“You’re so adorable,” I cooed, pinching his cheeks softly.

“I’m not adorable!” he scoffed.

“You’re right… You’re adorkable!” I squealed, giggling when he started to groan.

“That’s even worse,” he frowned.

“I like adorable dorks,” I poked his cheek, smiling softly.

“I like you,” he grinned, making me blush. “I like that I can make you blush, and that you’re so small that I can just carry you around all day. I like that we only met today and already I feel like I’ve known you for my entire life. I like that you’re a tease and you’re not afraid to stand up for yourself.”

“Alright stop! Enough embarrassing me!” I cut him off, covering my red cheeks with my hands to try and cool them down.

“I could go on for hours, I love embarrassing you,” he winked, opening his mouth to continue. I quickly placed my lips over his, effectively shutting him up for the time being. He let out a soft noise of surprise, quick to respond to the kiss, tongue once again poking my lips. I smiled into the kiss, opening my lips slightly, making him sigh.

“What are we going in here kiddies?” someone said, making us pull apart from each other in surprise. We looked  to see Darren leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

“Uh….” I looked at Grant for help, not entirely sure what to say.

“Use protection,” Darren laughed, waving at us over his shoulder. We waited till he left, slightly flustered because we were caught. Grant suddenly burst out laughing, resting his head against my shoulder.

“Why are you laughing!” I squeaked. “I told you that we would get caught!”

“It’s fine! He won’t tell anyone,” he chuckled, peeking up at me through his lashes. I rolled my eyes, my lips forming into a frown.

“You an ass,” I huffed, making him pout.

“But I’m an adorable ass right?” he asked, nuzzling his face into my neck. I sighed, running my fingers through his soft hair, tugging softly on the ends.

“Yeh yeh, your adorable.”


	18. JEALOUS - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

It had been weeks since I had last saw Blaine, so when he popped over to Dalton suddenly, I couldn’t resist the opportunity to meet up. 

“God, ever since you transferred, I feel like you’ve traded me in for all your new friends,” I pouted, cuddling into his side.

“I could never forget my bestfriend,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me in closer. We laid there cuddled up, happily munching away on the popcorn Blaine had made earlier and watching our favourite TV show. 

“I still can’t believe Lydia doesn’t know Stiles loves her, like honestly how blind can you get?” I scoffed, pulling a face at the pair on the screen. 

“I got no idea babe, but if I had that guy pawning after me, not even Jesus himself could stop me,” Blaine giggled, fanning himself dramatically. 

“I feel you boo boo,” I chuckled, shaking my head at my bestfriend. We continued to watch our show without any interruptions, the only sounds being the TV and our loud munching. 

“Uh, whats going on here?” a new voice piped up, making us turn to see a confused Sebastian standing in the doorway, cocking his head to one side. 

“Oh hey babe, we’re just watching Teen Wolf. Do you wanna join us?” I asked, patting the spare seat beside me.

“Can I speak to you in the kitchen?” he growled, stomping off towards the said room. I glanced nervously at Blaine, uncurling from his side and standing up, toddling after my fuming boyfriend.

“Whats up Seb?” I questioned, standing in front of him and reaching for his hand, only for him to pull away.

“Why are you cuddling with Blaine Y/N?” he growled, eyes no longer a bright green, rather a deep emerald almost black. 

“Because he’s my bestfriend and I haven’t seen him in ages…” I answered, slightly shocked. 

“But I’m your boyfriend, not him,” he whined, glaring at the back of Blaine’s head. 

“Wait a minute, are you jealous,” I smiled, trying to hold back my laughs.

“I have a right to be jealous Y/N, your my girlfriend,” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Sebastian, Blaine is literally the gayest person I know and he’s my bestfriend. You know I love you and would never ever even consider cheating on you with anyone because you’re perfect in my eyes,” I sighed, uncrossing his arms and taking his hands in my own, rubbing my thumbs over his knuckles. 

“I know, I just get really self-conscious sometimes. You’re so beautiful and I just worry sometimes that you’re going to leave me for someone who’s nicer and not an ass,” he shrugged, glancing up at me with watery eyes. 

“I would never leave you. Like I said, you’re perfect,” I smiled, reaching up on my tip toes and pressing a small kiss to his lips, giggling when he rubbed his nose against mine. 

“Good, because I won’t let you go.”


	19. WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND - BARRY ALLEN

It had been quite a while since the Arrow Squad had visited Central City, but apparently they decided to drop by, most likely at the demand of Felicity. She was always complaining that she was surrounded by men and she liked to visit Caitlin so she could talk nerdy with her.

“So Oliver, have you made your move on Felicity yet?” I asked, placing his coffee down in front of him. He gave me a weird look, choosing to simply roll his eyes rather than answer. “Come on! Grow some balls and ask her out! It’s so obvious you both like each other!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he scoffed, taking a small sip of the steaming drink.

“Yep, right. I mean it’s not like your the Arrow or anything,” I shrugged, giggling when he glared at me. “Ollie, you basically make it your business to know every little thing about everyone! How can you not know!”

“Look I just… Don’t know how to approach someone I actually like,” he frowned, looking at the table in embarrassment.

“Seriously? Billionaire Oliver Queen has no idea how to talk to girls? Who would have thought?” I chuckled, making him glare at me.

“I know how to talk to girls, I just have a bad history with women I have actual feelings for and I don’t want to mess this friendship up,” he explained.

“Well Felicity is obviously smitten with you, so just ask her to dinner and work your charm,” I winked, making him laugh.

“If only it was that easy,” he shook his head, glancing towards the door. I turned my head slightly to see Barry and Felicity walk in together. I waved them over, shoving my bag on the floor to Barry could sit.

“Hello my favourite nerds,” I grinned, scowling with Barry took a sip of my drink. “Get your own.”

“You love me,” he winked, handing it back. “So what are you two talking about?”

“Nothing!” Oliver quickly said, shooting me a glare. I stuck my tongue out, raising my brows suggestively whilst glancing between him and Felicity. She gave me a strange look, not quite getting what I was doing, instead starting her own conversation with the boys. I tuned out for most of it, only coming back to reality when I felt someone nudge me.

“Are you coming? We’re gonna go back to the lab,” Barry said, holding out my bag for me. I nodded, slipping off my chair and grabbing it from him, linking my arm with his.

“Lets go mi amigos,” I grinned, pulling him out the door with the others hot on our trail. “You’re not going to run me there Barry, so either we take a cab or I go with Oliver.”

“We’ll take a cab!” he yelled, making me raise my brows in suspicion at his surprisingly quick agreement. Oliver shot me a lock, gesturing subtly between Barry and I before making a heart with his hands. I flipped him off, turning back to my slightly upset bestfriend.

“What’s up buttercup?” I joked, nudging his side. He looked at me, shaking his head and going back to staring at a small crack in the pavement. I frowned, looking to the others for clues only to have them both shrug.

Once we arrived at Star Labs, Barry immediately shot off to Cisco’s lab, claiming to need to talk to him about something, whilst Felicity sat next to Caitlin, the two of them talking in their native tongue, aka nerd language.

“So what was up with Barry before? He seemed upset,” Oliver asked, propping his feet up on the table, making me scowl.

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me. Somethings gotta be wrong because he agreed to take a cab rather than run,” I frowned, nervously twisting my fingers.

“Maybe he’s annoyed because you won’t tell him you like him,” Ollie shrugged, making me stare at him surprised.

“What! What are you… NO!” I shook my head, blushing slightly at his words.

“Come on Y/N, pretty much everyone knows that you two like each other!” Oliver groaned.

“He doesn’t like me like that…” I mumbled, picking at my nails.

“That is a complete lie and you know it,” he scoffed.

“Are you just trying to get back at me for my Felicity comment? Because this is just cruel,” I pouted, punching his arm lightly.

“I’m just pointing out the obviously,” he shrugged, giving me a knowing look. “Just go talk to him about it. I’m sure he won’t bring it up so you have to.”

Barry POV

“I mean I get it, Oliver is literally every girls dream, but I just thought that since we had known each other since we were little, that she would have… I don’t know… At least given it a chance,” I frowned, making Cisco scoff.

“Barry, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Y/N isn’t the sort of girl that goes for guys like Oliver. I’m sure they’re great friends and all, but she’s told the girls that she would much prefer dating someone who is a total nerd, like yourself,” Cisco said, making me look up.

“But she doesn’t even hint that she has some form of feelings towards me! She’s so open and honest and playful with Oliver and when she’s with me, she seems really reserved and shy. I’m supposed to be her bestfriend, and best friends don’t keep secrets,” I pointed out.

“Maybe she doesn’t say anything because you constantly remind her that she theoretically is in the friendship zone. Girls like guys to be straight forward and honest about their feelings, and you my friend, are anything but,” Cisco chuckled, making me frown.

“Cisco’s right ya know,” someone piped up, making me turn around to see Felicity standing in the doorway. “I don’t have much experience with guys, but I do know girls. We like a guy to approach us first, and we hate when they friend zone us because they’re too scared.”

“So what? Just go up to her and tell her that I like her?” I asked, already starting to feel my palms sweat.

“It’s a simple as that,” Felicity smiled, gesturing for me to do it now. I breathed out loudly, getting up from my seat.

“Ok… Wish me luck,” I said, smiling nervously at my two friends.

“You don’t need it, you’re already cute enough,” Felicity winked, slapping me on the back as I walked past. I saw Y/N start to get up from where she was sitting, looking up at me in surprise.

“Uh can I talk to you? In private?” I asked, wringing my hands nervously. She simply nodded, taking my hand and leading me to an empty corridor, far enough from listening ears and prying eyes.

Y/N POV

“Listen Barry, there’s something I need to tell you,” I started, cutting him off before he could speak. He gestured for me to go first, sliding down the wall till he was completely sitting down, me doing the same thing. “For the past few years, I’ve really liked you. In more than a best friend way. We’ve been friends since we could walk and we’ve pretty much grown up together, so I know this may sound a little weird because we’re practically family. I’ve tried to bury my feelings because I know that nothing is going to happen but I just had to tell you. I can’t keep a secret that big from you anymore,” I said, voice cracking a little at the end. It was silent for the next few moments, making me worry. “Please say something.”

“I like you too,” he finally spoke, making me snap my head up to look at him in surprise.

“You what?” I almost yelled, not quite believing what I was hearing.

“Yeh, I’ve liked you since I could remember. You were always the one in my eyes and I guess I just never had the balls to tell you…” he shrugged, smiling cutely.

“So you’re saying we’ve both liked each other since we were little but neither of us were brave enough to say anything?” I raised my brows, mentally slapping myself for being so stupid.

“I guess so. Apparently everyone else could see it but we couldn’t,” he chuckled, resting his head against mine. I sighed, linking my arm through his.

“Wow we’re stupid,” I laughed, making him scoff.

“Speak for yourself,” he teased. I giggled quietly, slowly starting to link my fingers with his, smiling when he began to stroke my thumb softly with his.

“This is nice,” I breathed out, close my eyes in delight.

“You know what would make this even better?” he asked, making me ‘hmmm’ in response. “If you would agree to go on a date with me.”

“Wow, that was smooth Mr Allen,” I laughed, squeezing his hand. “I think I want something more though.”

“And what would that be?” he asked, tensing slightly. I shifted so I was sitting in front of him, now holding both of his hands in my own. I cleared my throat for extra effect, preparing to ask him the daunting question.

“Will you, Mr Allen, be my boyfriend?” I grinned cheesily, watching a smile break out onto his face along with a cute chuckle. 

 

“I thought I was supposed to ask that,” he chuckled.

“Meh. Thought I would break tradition. You still haven’t answered my question,” I said, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Of course Ms Y/L/N. I would be honoured to be your boyfriend.”


	20. BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

“Y/N…” someone whispered, breaking me from my thoughts. I groaned, rolling over and smushing my face into the pillows to block out the sun. 

“Go away,” I mumbled, not having the energy to move.

“Come on babygirl, get up,” they chuckled, lying down next to me and rolling me back over so I was facing them. 

“I hate you,” I huffed, opening my eyes slightly to see Barry smiling down at me, still in his pyjamas. 

“You love me,” he winked, slinging his arm over my waist, pulling me flush against his body. “There’s breakfast on the tables, all of your favourites. The kettle is boiled and the heaters on because I know you’re not wearing pants.” (true story, even in winter, I don’t wear pants to bed).

“Awww, you do care,” I cooed, snuggling further into his chest. 

“Come on birthday girl, no more sleeping,” he said, rolling out of bed and bringing me with him. He lifted me up bridal style, making me squeal at the sudden cold air. He carried me into the kitchen, putting me down on a chair and fixing me a plate, talking adamantly about how today was going to be ‘the best day ever’. 

“Barry, you know you didn’t have to do anything for me right? I’m fine just spending the day with my favourite person,” I smiled, grabbing his shirt when he walked past to bring him down for a kiss, giggling against his lips. 

“As much as I would enjoy cuddling with you all day, that’s not on the agenda,” he shook his head, pecking my lips once more before rushing off to do something else, leaving me to my hash browns (again, true story. love me some hash browns). I ate in silence for the next few minutes, the only sounds being the birds outside and the occasional crash from whatever Barry was doing in the house. 

“Barry what on earth are you doing?” I called out, getting up from my seat to go wash my plate. It was suddenly gone from my grasp and sitting back in its original spot in the cupboard, a smirking Barry now standing in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. “Showoff.”

“Come. I have something for you,” he took my hand, tugging me back into the bedroom and making me sit on the bed. He disappeared into my closet, returning with a few wrapped gifts. 

“Barry, I told you not to get me anything,” I groaned, shaking my head at my boyfriend. 

“Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get my girlfriend presents on her birthday,” he scoffed, holding a hand over his heart. “Anyway, these are just a few small things. You’re main present is yet to come.”

\-------------------------------------

“Barry where are we going?” I asked for probably the millionth time, tugging the coat (which Barry got for me -.-) tighter around my body. 

“If you keep asking, I’m going to gag you,” he replied, wrapping his arm around my waist once he saw that I was still cold.

“Kinky,” I winked, giggling when he started to blush. Back at the apartment, Barry had been insistent that we leave as soon as I was ready, saying we needed to be somewhere at a particular time, otherwise it would stuff all his plans up. 

“Ok, we’re almost there. It’s just around the corner,” he grinned, starting to walk faster in excitement. I sighed in relief, hoping that wherever we were going was going to be warm. He stopped outside a store, making me stumble slightly at his sudden pause. He dragged me inside, not even letting me see where we were. It was only until I heard the excited yelps that I knew where he had taken me. 

“Oh my god! Barry!” I squealed, jumping up and down the best that I could in heels.

“Do you like it?” he asked unsurely. 

“Barry I am surrounded by the cutest animals imaginable! I love it!” I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly, glancing around at all the cuties staring at me. 

“Well good, because you’re taking one home,” he smiled, making me pull back. 

“We’re getting a dog?” I asked, my eyes lighting up in excitement.

“Well yeh. You’ve always said how you missed your family dog back home and I think that we’re ready for that now I supposed,” he shrugged, blushing slightly. 

“Barry, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” I cooed, pinching his red cheeks softly.

He slapped my hands away playfully, pushing me further into the room so I could see the puppies better. 

“Stop patronising me and go pick a dog,” he grinned, wandering off towards some. I began to walk around, occasionally crouching down and cooing at the small balls of fur yelping excitedly at me. 

“I wish we could take all of you home,” I sighed, bopping one on the nose lightly. I continued my search for the perfect puppy, spotting a small dark brown lab in the corner of my eye. “Well hello the cutie.” It looked up, immediately bouncing up onto two legs, staring up at me from his bed. I cooed softly at him, reaching into the cage and scratching behind his ear softly, surprised at how soft he was. 

“He’s adorable,” Barry sighed, sitting next to me. 

“He’s you in dog form,” I laughed, glancing between the brunette green eyed boys surrounding me. 

“Do we really need a Barry Junior in the house?” he asked.

“Yes, we do. I want this one. He’s perfect,” I smiled, giggling when he began to lick my hand. Barry nodded, getting up to go pay for the puppy, leaving me to bond with him. “We’re gonna take you home and play with you all day and at night, we can kick Barry out of the bed and you can be my new cuddle buddy.” 

“He’s gonna be one spoilt dog,” Barry scoffed, letting the staff member unlock the cage before he reached in to pick up the puppy. It squirmed in his arms before finally getting comfortable, looking up at us with excited eyes. “What do you wanna name him?”

“Bear,” I grinned cheekily, watching Barry roll his eyes. 

“I secretly think you’re planning to replace me,” he glared playfully, passing me Bear so he could carry the things he had bought.

“Slowly but surely,” I winked, cuddling the small dog close to me. “Thank you Barry. This is literally the best present I have ever gotten.”

“You’re welcome. Just so you know, you’re cleaning up the poop,” he replied, making me roll my eyes.

“Sure whatever. Now let’s go home so we can spend the rest of my birthday playing with Bear.”


	21. WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING? - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

“Come on please Y/N! You know I don’t like going to new places by myself! I promise you’ll have fun!” Anthony pleaded, literally on his knees next to my bed.

“How can I have fun in a gay bar? No one there likes what I have to offer,” I pointed out, going back to studying.

“I didn’t mean that sort of fun, I just meant in general! You’ll have the time of your life, I promise! You don’t have to worry about guys grinding on you and you can just let loose for once!” he begged, closing my books and grabbing my hands in his. I stared at his watery eyes and pouty lips for a moment, finally giving in with a sigh.

“If I do this, you owe me,” I scowled, rolling off my bed. He squealed, wrapping his arms around me and spinning us, continuously muttering ‘thank you’ into my ear. “Now leave so I can get dressed.”

“You better wear that new dress I bought you,” he sung, skipping out of the room. I rolled my eyes, eyeing the LBD he bought me a few days ago.

“How did you even get us in here?” I asked over the loud thumping of the music, glancing down at the fake I.D he had given me.

“I know people,” he winked, immediately heading straight for the bar. I followed after him like a lost puppy, ignoring all the strange looks the men in here were giving me. “Here. Drink this.”

“What the hell is it?” I asked, taking the drink he was holding out for me.

“It’s a Midori, extra alcohol. You need to let loose and have some fun,” he urged for me to drink it, sipping his own strange concoction. I slowly drank the drink, knowing that even thought we took a bus here, I would need to be the responsible adult and make sure he got home safely.

“That guy keeps looking at you Ant,” I nudged him, subtly gesturing to a younger boy quite literally staring at my friend. He slammed his glass down dramatically, sauntering off to where the younger boy was sitting. I rolled my eyes at my best friends behaviour, turning back to the bartender and beginning to scroll through my phone. I occasionally glanced up to make sure Anthony wasn’t getting into too much trouble, but for the most part, I tried to stay un noticed by those in the bar.

“What’s a girl like you doing in a gay bar?” a stranger asked, making me look up from where I was intensely scowling at a picture on Instagram.

“My bestfriend was too scared to come alone, so he practically forced me here,” I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly at the boy in front of me.

“You mean the guy dancing with anyone and everyone?” he asked, gesturing to where Anthony was, in the middle of a large crowd of men.

“Yep, that’d be him,” I giggled, shaking my head at my drunk bestfriend.

“Well then, since you’re clearly lacking company, how about I buy you a drink and put you out of your misery,” he grinned, taking the seat next to me.

“Isn’t this a gay bar?” I raised my brows, making the boy laugh.

“I’m bi honey,” he chuckled. “Now, what are you drinking?”

“I have no idea, just get me anything,” I shrugged, subtly (or so I thought) scanning the boy from head to toe, mentally nodding in approval. He was so my type. From what I could tell he is extremely tall and quite lean, with defined muscles but he wasn’t overly buff. He had his brown hair styled into a quiff and from what I could see, he had light coloured eyes, most likely green.

“Would you like to take your drink or are going to just continue ogling at me?” he teased, breaking me from my thoughts. 

I blushed, taking it from his hand and gulping half of it down, apparently trying to drown myself in both alcohol and embarrassment.

“So,” I cleared my throat, making him look at me. “Why are you sitting here talking to me when you’re clearly hot enough to get any guy in this joint?”

“Like I said, you looked lonely and in need of some company. I don’t really feel like getting laid tonight anyway,” he shrugged.

“Well then thank you for taking pity on me,” I raised my glass slightly, making him chuckle.

“You’re very welcome. I do believe that you’re friend has just left you here,” he said, making me whip my head around to see that, yup, Anthony had just walked out the door, arm in arm with some poor sap that’s going to be sorry tomorrow. “And I’m pretty sure the buses don’t run this late.”

“Oh my god you’ve got to be kidding me,” I groaned, dropping my head onto the bar, wincing at the impact. “How the bloody hell am I going to get home now?”

“Well I could drop you if you like?” he smiled, making me turn my head slightly to look at him.

“You don’t even know my name and you want to give me a ride?” I raised my brows suspiciously.

“I’m a nice guy like that,” he winked, downing the rest of his drink and gesturing for me to do the same. “Hurry up buttercup, I’ve got things to do tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep.”

“That’s such a gay thing to say,” I giggled, sculling the rest of my drink and slamming the glass down on the bar, slightly light heated.

“Just remember, I’m not gay babe. Now up you get, and I swear if you vomit in my car, you’re paying for a new one,” he warned me, wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me limp my way to his car, mentally kicking myself for wearing brand new heels. He opened the passenger seat door, slowly lowering me so I was safely inside, grabbing a blanket that was conveniently placed on the backseat and draping it over my legs.

“What a gentlemen,” I giggled, pulling on his shirt collar until he was face to face with me, smacking a loud kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes, managing to pry me off before closing the car door and jogging around to his side.

“Remember, no being sick,” he poked my nose, starting the car and turning up the heat. “So, where am I going?”

“Umm…” I began to think over my options. I could either:

Go back to Anthony’s and overhear him and his new toy fuck all night.

Go to my house and be grounded for life for drinking underage.

Spend the night on the street.

“I don’t really know where to go to be honest,” I chewed my lip, not sure of an option D.

“What? Do you not remember where you live?” he bit back a smile, staring at me incredulously.

“I know where I live,” I snapped, scowling slightly. “I just… Anthony’s house it out of the question because I don’t want to hear his repeated orgasms. My parents would skin me alive for drinking and I don’t have any relatives that would take me in for the night.”

“Well then, you can stay at mine,” he said, making me shake my head.

“Won’t your parents kill you for having a half drunk girl in your bed?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“First off, who ever said you were sleeping in my bed?” he asked, making me blush. “I don’t live with my parents. They live in the city and bought me a condo because it was closer to school.”

“Oh,” I mumbled, still flustered from his earlier comment.

“You know I was kidding right? You’ll be sleeping in bed with me, I’m not an asshole. I won’t try anything so don’t worry about that. I prefer my dates to be completely sober so they can remember everything,” he winked, making me blush even harder.

“I don’t even know you’re name,” I said, glancing over to him.

“It’s Sebastian. But you can call me your boyfriend.”


	22. GLEE COACH - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

“Y/N! We’re leaving now! Come lock the doors please!” my mum called up the stairs, breaking me from my study trance. I huffed, slipping off my chair and jumping down the stairs to see both my parents dressed nicely with my 13 year old sister dancing around excitedly.

“You’ll do great squirt,” I smiled, ruffling her curly hair affectionately. She rolled her eyes at my action, giving me a quick hug before skipping out the door.

“We’ll be back around 3 so don’t get up to too much mischief,” my dad winked, knowing full well I was going to sit in my room and listen to music all day, whilst attempting to study.

“Sure dad, I’ll just make sure everyone goes home early,” I played along, laughing at my mothers appalled look. “We’re kidding mum. Just go already, I’ve got a pizza guy coming in half an hour and I don’t want you going off at him like you did last time.

“He stuffed up my order, I wasn’t going to just eat it,” she huffed, pecking my forehead and following my sister out the door.

“Have fun munchkin. You can have a few people over if you want,” my dad grinned, ruffling my hair like I did to my sister. I groaned, pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face, fixing my hair quickly. I waited until I could no longer hear the car before I sauntered into the kitchen, plugging my headphones in a blasting out The 1975, singing loudly to their songs.

I was about 5 minutes away from falling asleep on the couch before I was rudely awoken from my half drowsy state by millions of young teens bursting into the room, yelling excitedly.

“Who are you all and why are you in my house?” I asked, glaring at all the youngsters.

“This is my team, and mum and dad said we could all have celebratory pizza here,” my sister answered, cheering loudly with her team.

“Yay, I’m leaving,” I smiled sarcastically, picking up my phone and heading up the stairs, pausing briefly to speak to my parents. “Next time you invite a bunch of - heeeellooo I don’t know you.” I stared open mouthed at the boy in the kitchen.

“Y/N, this is Sebastian. He coaches the girls team,” my mum introduced me, smiling proudly at the boy. I waved awkwardly, still slightly shell shocked at his appearance. “You’re father and I are going out for a while with the parents, so you two are babysitting.”

“I am totally fine with that, ok bye!” I began to push them out the door, much to their amusement.

“Lock your door if you plan on doing anything,” my dad whispered, making me blush. They finally left, leaving me in the house with a bunch of rowdy teenagers and a seriously hot boy in my kitchen. I walked back into the kitchen, peeking my head around the doorway and spying on Sebastian who was staring adamantly at his phone.

“You’re not as quiet as you think you are,” he suddenly spoke, making me jump from where I was standing.

“I wasn’t trying to be quiet, just sneaky,” I shot back, awkwardly shuffling into the room. He rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the bench that he was leaning on and walking over to me.

“So Y/N, I’m pretty sure you don’t actually want to watch those girls in there, so what do you want to do?” he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Well, my room is currently unoccupied and has a lock on it, so we could go in there,” I blushed, opting to look at his well defined chest, rather than his face. He peeked over my shoulder into the living room, spotting the girls who were intrigued with some movie they had put on. He seemed satisfied with what he saw as he took my hand in his, dragging me up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. He ran straight for my bed, catapulting onto it and spreading out like a starfish, making me laugh.

“Come,” he simply said, lifting his head a little to smile at me. I hurried over, laying next to him in the same position. “Your bed is like a mountain of marshmallows.”

“I know,” I sighed, closing my eyes and melting into my blankets.

“You could literally tell someone that you had sex on a cloud,” he chuckled, making me slap his stomach lightly.

“Stop ruining the moment,” I huffed, rolling onto my side so I was looking at him directly.

“I can’t help it. I’m technically in bed with a beautiful girl,” he defended himself, grinning cheesily. I rolled my eyes, squealing softly when he suddenly pulled me closer.

“Sebastian, are you trying to cuddle with me?” I giggled, letting him manoeuvre me into his side, both of his arms wrapped securely around me.

“Don’t judge me. I want to make a good first impression, not just get straight into your pants,” he huffed, making me scoff playfully.

“What makes you think you could even get into my pants?” I asked, resting my hand on his stomach, my fingers lightly outlining his abs.

“Puhlease honey, have you seen me? I could get the straightest guy to want to get into bed with me,” he said, a cocky smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, shifting so I was straddling his lower torso, much to his surprise.

“Cockiness isn’t attractive Seb,” I pointed out, lightly tapping my fingers against his rib cage.

“It’s confidence. And I know for a fact that you find me attractive,” he smirked, trailing his hands up and down the tops of my thighs, making me shiver.

“And how do you know that?” I asked, struggling to form a sentence because of his touch. He sat up, gripping the backs of my thighs so I wouldn’t fall.

“Because right now, all you can think about is me ripping your clothes off and fucking you senseless. You want me to make you scream and not be able to walk for a week. You don’t care about all the girls downstairs, you just want me to pound you into this bed and make you cum 10 times over,” he whispered, a small smile forming on his face.

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong...


	23. MAKE ME - GRANT GUSTIN

Grant had been begging me for weeks to do a video with him for his facebook page, and at first I was quite hesitant, seeing as some of his fans didn’t like me, for obvious reasons. But I finally gave in, settling down next to him on the couch with Jett perched on my lap, waiting for him to set up his laptop. He had tweeted out earlier, asking the fans to send in questions and they had done exactly that.

  
“Hey guys, I know I’ve been pretty crap at uploading, but I sort of have a job to do and we can’t all be Stephen Amell,” he said, making me scoff.

  
“You’re just lazy,” I giggled.

  
“Anyway, we’re going to answer your guy’s questions,” he ignored my comment, pulling Nora onto his lap.

  
“We’ve got internet and portable leg warmers, what more could we ask for,” I smiled, scratching softly behind Jett’s ear.

  
“I could go for some burritos to be honest,” Grant mumbled, glancing at me.

  
“Go make your own burritos,” I laughed, making him pout. “Answer your fans questions.”

  
“Gosh ok, calm down,” he teased, looking back down at his phone. He scrolled through them for a while, his eyes getting wider and wider with every tweet. “These are so inappropriate, oh my.”

  
“They’re the best kind of questions,” I giggled, leaning over and reading the few that popped up. “Ok wow, yeh don’t answer those ones.”

  
“Show me your best duck face,” he read out, making me laugh.

  
“Come on, we’ve all see your Instagram,” I giggled.

  
“That’s the one with the lips right?” he mumbled, pursing his lips into a pout. “Like this?”

  
“Oh my god,” I laughed, not being able to handle the serious expression on his face. “Please stop!”

  
“Make me,” he teased, sticking his tongue out childishly. I leaned over, quickly pressing a small kiss to his no longer pouted lips.

  
“That’s the last kiss you’ll ever get from me if you do that again,” I warned, squealing when he threw himself on top of me, mumbling that he was sorry.

  
“Please kiss me again?” he pleaded, pursing his lips slightly. I rolled my eyes, leaning down and placing my lips on his, sighing slightly.

  
“You’re going to need to edit that part out, you know that right?” I mumbled, my words slightly muffled seeing as my lips were still pressed against his.

  
“I know, but for now, kiss me you fool!”


	24. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? - BARRY ALLEN

**Barry’s POV**

“Barry, there’s been a police call on 5th and Boulevard,” Ciscos voice rang in my ear, making me groan in annoyance.

  
“Always on my day off,” I sighed, placing my just made cup of coffee on the table and whisking away to the lab to get my suit, gone a second later. I raced through the streets of Central City, glancing around as I ran to see if there was anything I could help with on my way. A sudden scream made me stop in my tracks, looking around for the girl who had called out in distress.

  
“Somebody please help!” she screamed again.

**Main POV**

“Get off!” I cried, struggling in the mans grip. He just chuckled darkly, breathing down my neck and gripping my wrists even tighter then before, making me whimper. “Please don’t”

  
“You heard the lady, get off her,” a new voice piped up, making me look around in fright. At the end of the alleyway stood The Flash, leaning against the wall casually. I let out a sigh of relief, finally feeling the man let go.

  
“Look man, we were just joking around,” he raised his hands in surrender, stepping away from me.

  
“That’s not what it looked like,” The Flash growled, suddenly appearing in front of the guy. In one second flat he was on the ground, clutching his head before falling unconscious.

  
“Oh my god,” I breathed out, hugging my body tightly, not quite believing what had just happened.

  
“This is going to sound stupid, but are you okay?” The Flash asked, not quite sure whether he should touch me or not. I giggled softly at his dorkyness.

  
“I’m fine, thank you so much,” I smiled, stepping closer to him and placing a small kiss on his cheek, watching him blush.

  
“It’s my pleasure Y/N,” he blushed, making me raise my brows in suspicious.

  
“How do you know my name?” I asked, slightly weirded out.

  
“Oh umm…” he chuckled nervously, not really sure what to say. “When I’m not like, doing this, I like to go to Jitters… And I see you there all the time.”

  
“Oh, right yeh. I’m there like 24/7,” I laughed, now wondering what he looked like under that mask.

**Barry’s POV**

“Barry dude, what are you doing?” Cisco’s voiced interrupted my thoughts, making me jump slightly.

  
“What do you mean?” I asked, turning away from the girl slightly.

  
“The crime? On 5th? You’re supposed to be there?” he said, confused as to why I had stopped. I let out a sigh, remembering why I had come this way.

  
“My bad,” I said, waving to Y/N before racing away.

All I could think about for the rest of the day was Y/N and the feeling of her lips on my cheek.


	25. IS IT OK IF I STAY HERE TONIGHT? - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

All day my parents taunts and screams had been running through my head, putting me on edge and making me snap at anyone who even looked at me.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” Kurt asked, leaning his head against my locker door.

“Nothing,” I sighed, clenching my hand tighter around my textbook, resisting the urge to smack myself with it.

“Well, you’re clearly not ok because you look like you want to murder someone,” he pointed out, placing his hand on top of mine and prying my fingers off the book.

“It’s just family issues,” I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut so the tears wouldn’t show.

“Your parents fighting again?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah… something like that,” I sighed, slamming my door closed and taking my books from him, mumbling a quiet ‘see you later’ to him before speeding down the hallway and into the parking lot. I passed by all of my friends, not even offering a wave to them as I sped by, wanting to get away from the school and the judgemental stares as fast as I could. I wrenched open my car door, throwing my books in the backseat and slamming it closed again, resting my forehead against the steering wheel.

“What am I supposed to do..” I asked myself, voice cracking at the end of the sentence. The tears that were threatening to escape all day finally began to fall, leaving me a blubbering mess in my car. A sudden ring broke me from my sob moment, making me scrabble to wipe the tears away whilst also trying to grab my phone. I inwardly winced when I saw the contact, choosing to answer it rather than ignore it and have him kill me later.

“Hey Seb,” I said, trying to even out my voice the best that I could.

“Hey sweetcheeks, are you still meeting me for coffee?” his voice rang through the speaker, making me calm down slightly. He always had that effect on me.

“Uh yeh sure, I’ll be there soon,” I sniffled, starting the car.

“Alright, hurry because I’ve got something to tell you, but don’t get another speeding ticket,” he laughed, making me roll my eyes.

“Yeh whatever, I’m going bye,” I sung, hanging up before he could reply back. I threw my phone back into my bag, wiping under my eyes with my jumper before zooming out of the parking lot.

“You can do this Y/N, just act normal and he won’t know that anythings wrong,” I spoke, fixing up my makeup slightly in the mirror, deeming myself semi presentable for my bestfriend. I took a deep breath, picking up my bag and exiting the car, locking it behind me as I walked into the Lima Bean. I spotted Sebastian sitting in our usual seat with my drink already waiting for me.

“Awww aren’t you an amazing best friend,” I cooed, plopping down in the seat across from him. He rolled his eyes, chucking a napkin at me.

“Don’t get used to it,” he stuck his tongue out, making me laugh.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” I asked, taking a small sip of the drink.

“I’ll tell you the big news once you tell me what’s been bothering you the past few days,” he raised an eyebrow, looking at me over the rim of his cup. I tensed slightly, looking down at the table, suddenly finding it very interesting.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I scoffed, picking nervously at my nailpolish.

“You may be able to pull that shit on your school friends, but I’m your best friend Y/N. And that sort of crap doesn’t work with me,” he narrowed his eyes, placing a warm hand on top of mine to stop my actions. I let out a shaky breath, putting my drink down and holding onto his hand tightly. “Come on, you can tell me anything.”

“Well, you know how my parents are like always fighting over the smallest things?” I started, watching him nod knowingly. “The past few days they’ve started to fight about us kids and I heard them say a few things about me.”

“What did they say?” he clenched his jaw, knowing exactly what my parents were like.

“Just like small things, like how I never help out around the house and that I could be doing more than just sitting at home and I take everything for granted,” I shrugged, not wanting to tell him the worse things they were saying.

“There’s more,” he urged me, squeezing my hand comforting. I bit my lip, willing for the tears not to come back.

“They were saying that I’m the worst child they’ve ever had and that they wish they never had me,” I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. “And that I constantly disappoint them because I don’t want to be a doctor like Em or a scientist like Jackson..”

“They really said that?” Sebastian asked, voice low so only I could hear. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. He breathed out, standing up and bringing me with him, tugging me out the door.

“Where are we going?” I squealed, struggling to keep up with the fuming boy.

“We’re going to confront your parents,” he answered, stopping infront of my car and holding his hand out for the keys.

“What! No Sebastian, just let it go. It’s fine, it was just a heat of the moment thing,” I shook my head, not wanting to risk getting in more trouble.

“Well it clearly wasn’t seeing as it effects you so much and they obviously haven’t apologised,” he pointed out.

“Please, I don’t want to start another fight between them. Just let it go, they haven’t said anything else,” I pleaded, wrapping my arms around his waist in an attempt to calm him down.

“Well I don’t want you around them anymore then you have to be,” he huffed, bringing me even closer.

“Is… Is it okay for me to stay at yours then?” I asked, biting my lip and looking up at him through my lashes. He gave me a small smile, nodding his head.

“Of course, you know my house is always open for you,” he said, breaking away from the embrace and leading me around to the passenger seat. “Now you relax and I’ll drive us home. We can just order some Chinese later and watch Netflix till 5am.”

“I really appreciate you doing this for me Seb,” I sighed, snuggling further into his side.

“Of course,” he smiled, bringing the blanket up further so it covered half of my face. “You’re my bestfriend, you’re always there for me and let me stay over when I need to get away, so its the least I could do. And tomorrow we can spend the entire day in bed watching even more Netflix and you won’t have to worry about your parents anymore.”

And with that, I drifted off into a peaceful and nightmare free sleep.


	26. WEREN'T YOU ALREADY A COUPLE? - BARRY ALLEN

“Y/N, where’s Barry?” Iris asked, breaking me from my serious thoughts on whether I should have a bagel or not.

  
“Hmm? I don’t know, why would I know?” I raised my brows, giving her a strange look.

  
“You two are like inseparable, I just thought you could use like your couples telepathy and ask him where he was,” she teased.

  
“Ha ha you’re hilarious,” I sneered, rolling my eyes at her immaturity. “I have no idea where that boy is.”

  
“What boy?” Barry suddenly sped into the room, holding a few bags of Big Belly Burger in his hands.

  
“You actually,” I answered, holding out my hands for the food. He gave me a bag, leaving me to devour my meal.

  
“My dad needs your help with a case, but you can do that after. I want to know what’s going on with you lovebirds,” she smirked, sitting down in front of me and resting her chin on her hand, staring at us expectantly.

  
“We’re not dating,” Barry and I spoke in unison, giggling slightly afterwards.

  
“Yes, and I’m the Queen of England,” she rolled her eyes, throwing a fry at both of us. “You can come clean with me, I won’t tell anyone.”

  
“Iris when I told you in confidence that I had gotten my first period, you promised that exact same thing and literally 5 minutes later, the entire school knew,” I pointed out, making Barry laugh.

  
“That’s different, people deserved to know you had become a woman. This is a matter of life or death,” she shot back, making me scoff.

  
“So whether Y/N and I get together or not could change the world?” Barry laughed.

  
“I want to be an aunty to cute dorky babies and shower them with my love, and I’m sure Joe would be ecstatic to finally have grandchildren,” she poked her tongue out.

  
“Excuse you, we aren’t dorks,” we both scoffed, holding back our chuckles at our synchronisation.

  
“Yep, I totally believe that. Well I suppose I shall leave you to whatever it is you do up here, I have a job to get to,” she sighed, picking up her food and marching out of the lab, waving at us as she went.

  
“She’s a strange cookie isn’t she,” I shook my head, picking up Barry’s drink and taking a sip.

  
“Excuse you, stop drinking my drink,” he whined, clearly annoyed that I had, once again, stolen his food.

  
“But I have to make sure it’s not poisonous. Wouldn’t want the cutest nerd alive dying now would we,” I winked, taking another sip before placing it down.

  
“Cute,” he scoffed, dramatically picking up his meal and taking it to his table, muttering curses under his breath.

  
“You have to admit, that was pretty smooth,” I laughed, proud of myself for my comeback.

  
“I can be way smoother,” he shot back, a cheeky grin on his face.

  
“Amuse me then,” I challenged, spinning around in my chair so I was facing him.

  
“Did you sit in a pile of sugar, because you’ve got a sweet ass,” he winked, making me burst out laughing.

  
“Barry Allen, what are you doing looking at my ass!” I giggled, throwing a fry at his blushing face.

  
“Hey, I can’t help it!” he defended himself. “It’s like a planet, I don’t know how you ignore that!”

  
“Why would I look at my own butt when I can look at your cute one,” I teased. He rolled his eyes at my remark, opting to move back over to where I was sitting, knowing that we couldn’t actually be separated for more than like 5 minutes. It was silent for a moment, the only sound being my obnoxiously slurping of my drink and the quiet crunch of the crispy chips.

  
“So…” Barry broke the silence, making me look up at him. “I’ve been thinking.”

  
“Don’t hurt yourself,” I laughed, stopping when I realised he was actually being serious. “Sorry, continue.”

  
“You know how everyone thinks that we’re together…” he mumbled, picking at the end of his jumper nervously.

  
“How could I forget,” I said, glancing at him with questioning eyes.

  
“Well… I was wondering… If you would ya know… Actually ever consider going out with me…?” he finally asked, looking at me with possibly the cutest puppy eyes I have ever seen.

  
“I’ve been waiting for you to say that since my 11th birthday,” I grinned, launching myself onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his cheek. He sat there confused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning us excitedly in the chair. I pulled back, laughing at the ecstatic expression on his face. 

  
“Come on, we better go tell everyone before they have an aneurism,” he grinned, standing up with me still wrapped around him and speeding to the lab, placing me down once we had gotten there.

  
“Uh, can we help you?” Caitlin asked, poking her head above the computer, obviously curious as to why there were 2 grinning nerds in her lab.

  
“Barry finally asked me out!” I squealed, jumping up and down like a fangirl. Cisco popped up from his lab, exchanging a confused look with Caitlin.

  
“But weren’t you two already a couple?”


	27. BAD DAYS - GRANT GUSTIN

I let out an angry sigh, slamming my laptop close and resting my head in my hands, fingers slowly massaging my temples in an attempt to get rid of the headache that had been forming all day.

“Working hard Y/N?” my boss joked, picking up the article I had finally finished and looking it over.

“Always,” I groaned, dropping my head onto my computer. She laughed, letting out a sound of approval before walking away to her office. I blindly reached my hand into my handbag, searching for the packet of headache tablets, groaning when I couldn’t find them.

“You ran out yesterday,” a new voice piped up, making me lift my head to see my bestfriend standing in the doorway with a new packet and a cup of tea in her hand. I gave her a grateful smile, downing the tablets and washing it down with a drink, slouching in my chair.

“This has to be the worst day ever,” I grunted, resting my head on the back of my chair, closing my eyes.

“Just go home already,” she suggested, sitting down on the couch that she had insisted on getting for my office. “You’re already ahead on the articles and I’m sure Anna won’t mind.”

“But that means going home to even more work,” I frowned, knowing that there was bound to be a crap ton of clothes all over the bedroom floor since Grant had only recently come back from filming.

“I’m sure Grant will do it if you ask, he’s like boyfriend goals,” she laughed, beginning to pack up my things for me.

“He’s also incredibly lazy and tired,” I pointed out, downing the rest of my steaming cup of tea, wincing slightly at the burn.

“Just tell him you’re having a bad day and ask if he can just clean up a bit and order some Chinese and just want Netflix for the rest of the day,” she smiled, taking my hands in hers and lifting me up from my chair. “Problem solved.” I rolled my eyes, taking my coat from her hands and throwing it on, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

“Right, like that’ll work,” I snorted, giving her a peck on the cheek and rushing out the door. I poked my head into my bosses office, mouthing at her that I was going, sighing in relief when she waved me off.

“I’m out peeps,” I shouted through the halls, hearing several “byes” echo back to me. I all but sprinted to the elevator, taking out my phone and quickly sending a text to Grant telling him that I was coming home early.

* * *

“Worst train trip ever,” I muttered under my breathe, all but throwing the front door to the apartment open, slamming it shut behind me. I threw my bag onto the floor, toeing my heels off and running straight to the couch, flopping on it and screaming into the pillow.

“Hard day?” Grant suddenly appeared, crouching next to the couch and placing a comforting hand on my back. I turned to look at him, pouting childishly.

“The worst,” I mumbled. “The new freakin interns don’t know jack shit and can’t follow simple instructions, and bloody Geoff has been giving me the shits all week because he just can’t get organised. Anna’s been on my ass about pre-writing all of my articles because we’re going on that trip and I think I’m starting to get sick.”

“Awww baby,” he cooed, pressing a soft kiss to my pounding forehead, making the pain go away for a few seconds **(this actually works for me, its weird).** “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He pressed one last kiss to my cheek before standing up and sprinting out of the room and up the stairs, leaving me on my own. I let out a deep sigh, closing my eyes and dozing off slightly, the only noise being my soft breathing and the occasional noise from whatever Grant was doing upstairs. The shuffling of feet is what woke me up, Grant suddenly reappearing in front of me.

“What were you doing up there?” I asked, staring up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Why don’t you come find out,” he smiled, lifting me into a sitting position and scooping me up into bridal position, carrying me up the stairs and into our bedroom, setting me down on the surprisingly made bed.

“You made the bed,” I smiled, patting it softly. “I’m proud.”

“That’s not what I was doing,” he rolled his eyes at my obviously sarcasm. “I can make a bed.”

“I know, you just choose not to,” I stuck my tongue out, flopping backwards onto the bed and attempting to curl into a foetal position. He opted not to respond, instead instructing me to take my clothes off and come into the bathroom. I did what he asked, slowly getting rid of my work clothes until I was just in my underwear, shuffling into the bathroom where he was waiting.

“Alright, why did you want me to-oh my lord Jesus,” my eyes widened, hand flying up to my mouth to cover my shocked expression.

“Do you like it?” he asked, looking at me nervously.

“I… I love it…” I breathed out, my lips turning up into a smile. The lights in the bathroom had been dimmed exceptionally low and all around on the countertops were vanilla scented candles. There was a path of rose petals leading towards the enormous spa bath he had insisted upon getting because ‘you never know when you could want bubbles’. “Did you use my bubblebath?”

“Uh, yeh I hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t really go out and buy another one,” he chuckled, scratching his head nervously.

“It smells lovely,” I smiled, walking forward till I was standing in front of him, wrapping my arms around his waist, snuggling my head into his (unfortunately) clothed chest. “Thank you.”

“Anytime gorgeous,” he grinned, resting his chin on my head, making me scowl slightly, knowing he was jokingly insulting my height. “Now you get in there and I’ll be right back.” He slapped my butt playfully, gently nudging me towards the bath. I rolled my eyes, stripping out of the rest of my clothes before sliding into the warm tub, letting out a deep sigh. The rose scented bubble bath almost immediately started to relax my tense muscles and the sweet smell of vanilla clouded my thoughts, making me forget all about my problems.

“Relaxed?” Grant suddenly appeared, running a hand through my messy curls. I smiled, nodding slightly. “Good. Chinese will be here in half an hour, so you just rest in here for a while.”

“Join me?” I pouted, lifting a hand out of the warm water and flicking droplets onto his close, giggling at his surprised expression.

“Last time I joined you in a bath we didn’t get out for over an hour,” he poked my cheek, making me blush at the memory.

“I’m too relaxed to do anything like that today,” I stuck my tongue out, sinking further into the water.

“Still, I’ve got a few things to do downstairs, just don’t fall asleep,” he said, leaning down to give me a soft kiss on my lower lip, making me pout childishly.

“Rude,” I mumbled, making him laugh. “Come get me with the food is here.”

* * *

“Y/N…..?” a soft voice whispered in my ear, making me groan loudly.

“5 more minutes,” I mumbled, waving the intruder off.

“You’ve already been in there for half an hour, you need to get out,” he chuckled. “The foods here.”

“You had me at food,” I giggled, eyes still half closed.

“I told you not to fall asleep in there,” he frowned, helping me stand up in the bath. “It’s dangerous.”

“I didn’t die,” I shrugged, stepping over the edge and onto the mat, holding my arms up and signalling for him to dry me. He rolled his eyes at my comment, picking up a towel and started to wipe me down in silence. “I was joking.”

“I know,” he simply said, giving me a small smile. “Come.” He took my hand, tugging me back into the bedroom.

“I can dress myself ya know,” I teased. “I know you want to touch my body and all,” I winked, making him blush.

“Just… Put some clothes on,” he huffed, taking a seat on the bed. “Or don’t. Either way, it doesn’t bother me.” I rolled my eyes at his comment, simply pulling on a pair of knickers and one of his shirts.

“Come on, my dinner is calling me,” I grinned, taking his hand and pulling him off the bed. He stopped me before I could walk out the door, giving me a cheeky smile before lifting me over his shoulder.

“What the hell!” I squealed, kicking my legs slightly in his grip. “Grant put me down!”

“Nah I think I’ll just carry you around all night,” he laughed. “I’ve got a lovely view.”

“I think I have the better one,” I giggled, patting his bum softly.

* * *

“No way! Iron Man is way better than any other Avenger!” Grant playfully glared, pointing his chopstick at me. “He’s a millionaire!”

“Yeh but have you seen Thor’s arms?” I winked, making him scowl. “Plus he’s a god! He’s like immortal!”

“You’re basing this off physical appearance,” he rolled his eyes, shoving a dumpling into his mouth angrily.

“No I’m not, I’m just simply stating that Thor has arms the size of me!” I laughed, nudging him with my foot. “Plus, RDJ is a total dilf!”

“We are not having this conversation,” he groaned through a mouthful of dumpling, making me laugh even harder.

“How many dumplings have you had?” I asked, placing my empty bowl on the table and patting my bulging stomach.

“I think this is my fourth…” he answered a little unsurely. “I should probably stop.”

“Yeh, you probably should,” I giggled, poking his stomach. “Have to get that good body up for the fangirls.”

“So you don’t care what I look like?” he raised a brow, placing his own bowl on the table.

“You could be a fat blob for all I care, I would still love you,” I smiled, tangling my feet with his.

“How romantic,” he gushed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. “This is what true love is.”

“Yeh yeh, don’t ruin the moment,” I chuckled, lifting myself into a sitting position and leaning against the arm rest so I was facing him, Grant following suit.

“This has been a lovely afternoon,” I smiled, leaning my head against the pillow and staring at him. “I really needed this.”

“Just next time, tell me in advance so I can prepare,” he laughed. Jett suddenly appeared, propping his paws up on the couch and whining softly. Grant rolled his eyes, lifting his beloved pet onto his lap and cuddling him close.

“I swear you love that dog more than you love me,” I teased, picking up Nora who had just appeared after her brother.

“You can’t make me choose between my girlfriend and my children,” he gasped. “I love you all equally.”

“But you would totally choose the dogs if it was for sleeping arrangements,” I shot back, scratching under Nora’s chin softly.

“Can you really blame me? You smother me in my sleep!” he laughed, making me blush.

“I can’t help it,” I whined. “I like to cuddle!”

“It’s cute when we’re awake, but I don’t appreciate waking up with hair in my face and your legs wrapped around me,” he chuckled, moving Jett in front of his face once he saw my annoyed expression.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time you come back during the night. You’ll be the one sleeping on the couch, not these two,” I stuck my tongue out, opting to kick his leg as revenge. “But seriously, thank you for tonight.”

“Anytime,” he smiled cutely. “I just wish we had alcohol.”


	28. MARRIAGE? - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

“Sebastian! Why are your relatives messaging me saying congratulations?” I asked, looking down at my phone in confusion and standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He looked up from his laptop, giving me the most innocent smile he could muster.

“I have no idea,” he shrugged, a cheeky grin threatening to form. 

“Tell me now or I’ll show everyone that picture you took in during the summer,” I threatened, glaring at him playfully. 

“First off, rude!” he frowned. “Secondly, it was meant to be a joke! I didn’t think my parents would actually take me seriously and then go and tell everyone about it!”

“I swear to god if you told your parents I’m pregnant or something, I will literally kill you,” I warned, shuffling the rest of the way into his room and standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed against my chest. 

“No, god no! They would disown me if I ever did that! You know them, they are full blown religious!” he shook his head, making me feel a tiny bit better. 

“Then what did you tell them, it couldn’t be that bad,” I smiled encouragingly, sitting down on the corner of the bed and making myself comfortable.

“I just told them that we had… Ya know…  getting married,” he scratched the back of his head. I started to laugh, placing a hand over my mouth to try and stifle it. “I’m not kidding.”

“Wait, what do you mean you told your parents we’re getting married!” I squeaked, face going slack. 

“Like I said, it was just a joke and I didn’t think they would actually believe it!” he defended himself, launching himself at me and gripping my hands tightly in his. “I’m sorry, it was just supposed to be harmless prank… Please say something…”

“Are you like subtly trying to tell me that you want to marry me Seb?” I raised my brows, a small smile forming on my lips.

“Seriously… That’s what you say?” he face palmed. 

“Hell yeh that’s what I say! I’m not pissed you said it… I’m just curious as to why you said it in the first place…” I grinned, squeezing his cheeks and cooing. “Awww do you think about marrying me!!!” 

“In the future, possibly yes,” he blushed, voice slightly muffled because I was squeezing his cheeks. “As long as you want me as your significant other.” 

“I look forward to the romantic proposal,” I winked, pecking his pouted lips and flopping on the bed.

“I’m not very romantic and you know that,” he pointed out, flopping next to me and turning onto his side. 

“You lived in Paris Seb, I’m pretty sure you can think of something,” I rolled my eyes. “Plus, you know my mum would probably die if you didn’t do something extremely romantic for her only child. You don’t want to make my mother upset do you. We all know what happens when she is sad.”

“Good point,” he pulled a face, knowing exactly what my mum could be like when she was in one of her bad moods. “Alright, give me a few months and I’ll plan something really romantic.” 


	29. RUNAWAY BRIDE - BARRY ALLEN

“Y/N! Are you ready dear?” my mum called through the door, knocking softly.

“Uh, not yet,” I called back, frowning at myself in the mirror.

“I’m certain it doesn’t take that long to put a dress on,” my ‘maid of honour’ argued, her snippy voice beginning to give me a headache. God, how I hated her. She was my ‘fiances’ younger sister, and she literally made me want to kill myself. She is you’re typical mean girl, with the fake hair and the bitchy attitude and a body faker than Barbie.

“Look, just don’t come in ok!” I huffed, checking to make sure the door was locked, mentally sighing in relief when it was. I heard the shuffle of my mothers footsteps and the stomping of Barbie slowly recede down the hallway until I could no longer hear them.

“Oh thank god.” I whispered to myself, slumping into the couch, cringing at the pain that was radiating from my feet. “Why did I ever agree to this…”

My parents were quite poor, and had the brilliant idea of marrying me off to the first boy they liked, which happened to be the most sexist person alive. So here I was, sat in an overly decorated bridal room, wearing an enormous dress, incredibly high and uncomfortable shoes and flashy jewellery. *Cringe* Not only that, but they had the bright idea of pinning my hair to my head in some ridiculous up do… I put my foot down at the makeup, so thankfully that was quite natural and beautiful looking, but I literally looked like a white ball of fluff.

“God I really don’t want to do this,” I sighed, picking at my dress nervously. The family I was supposed to be marrying into was absolutely horrible and all they wanted of me was to simply stay at home, produce children and clean. I ain’t about that life. I let out a deep sigh, slouching further into the couch and rest my head against the back of it, turning so I was looking out the window.

“I wonder what would happen if I jumped out of the window…” I thought out loud, scoffing at myself. “Death would be better than this.”

* * *

“That went better than expected,” I laughed, tugging on my combat boots and jacket before taking off through the conveniently placed forrest, not wanting to get caught by unsuspecting guests. I ran for a good 5 minutes, gradually pulling the pins out of my hair until my curls were flowing freely in the wind. I soon came to a long road, making me smile. This was the start of my journey to freedom. I started my trek, ripping off my dress as I went until it was shorter and a lot light to carry, the excess fabric lying on the ground behind me as I went.

“Um, are you alright?” someone suddenly spoke, making me jump a metre into the air in fright.

“Jesus Christ!” I squealed, placing a hand over my racing heart and steading myself against a light post.

“Nope, just Barry Allen,” the stranger grinned, making me laugh. “You look like you’re trying to get away from a wedding.”

“That is exactly what I’m doing,” I giggled spreading my arms wide and twirling around in a circle. “I’m finally free to live my life how I want to.”

“Arranged marriage huh,” he sighed, sticking his hands into his jeans.

“Unfortunately. The guy was such a pig and literally only wanted me there to have his children and I’m not about that life, so I jumped out a window and ran,” I smiled, making him laugh.

“Smart,” he chuckled, rocking back and forth on his heels. “So since you’re ‘finally free’, would you like me to show you want to do in your free time?”

“That would be lovely,” I grinned, holding out my hand and waiting for him to take it. He smiled at me, placing his hand in mine and letting me tug him back to town. “So what’s a cutie like yourself doing all the way out of town?”

“I work in a lab that is out this way, and I don’t have the pleasure of owning a car…” he frowned. “Plus it’s the only exercise I’ll ever get.”

“I feel, I hate doing exercise as well, and we’ve never owned a car either so I know what you mean,” I said, opting to now link my arm through his and let him lead me around. “That’s cool that you work in a lab though, I’ve always wanted to study the sciences.”

“I do forensics at the CCPD but the lab is so cool! We make all these cool new gadgets and get to test them out and it’s just the best thing ever,” he gushed, eyes shining bright. “Speaking of, I just have to check in with work quickly and then I can show you around.”

“That’s fine by me,” I grinned, tightening my grip on his arm to avoid getting lost.

* * *

“So, where to Mr Allen?” I asked, zipping up my jacket to block out the wind that had suddenly formed.

“Let’s get some coffee first then we can head down to the park,” he rolled his eyes at the name, taking my hand in his and pulling me through the threshold of cops that were hanging around the outside of the CCPD.

“That sounds like a date Barry,” I teased, laughing when he began to blush. “I don’t mind, you’d be the perfect boyfriend in my opinion.”

“Thanks I guess,” he chuckled, pulling me closer to his body, making me smile slightly. “You seem like a pretty cool girl yourself, I don’t know why you’re parents would ever do what they did.”

“They were desperate,” I shrugged, not bothering to defend them. “Besides, if they hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t have met you.”

“I am pretty amazing aren’t I,” he winked, stopping in front of a cafe and holding the door open for me. I rolled my eyes at his comment, stepping into the warm room and staring up at the board. “What would the lovely lady like?”

“Wow, umm I don’t really know. I’ve never had coffee before…” I blushed, my eyes widening at the sheer amount on offer.

“I’ll surprise you then,” he grinned, pulling me over to the smiling waitress behind the counter.

“Hey Barry,” she smiled, turning to look at me. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh this is Y/N. Y/N, this is my bestfriend Iris,” he introduced. I smiled at the girl, wiggling my fingers in a slight wave and going back to staring at the cafe board.

“Has she never seen coffee or something?” Iris whispered, slightly confused as to why I looked so amazed.

“She lives a sheltered life. I’ll just have the usual and a Caramel frappe for her,” he grinned, handing her the money.

* * *

“This tastes like sex,” I moaned, clutching my drink close to my chest. Barry laughed at my odd statement, leading me over to the fountain and sitting on the edge, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

“I didn’t know sex had a taste,” he chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink.

“I don’t think it does, but if it did, I would imagine it would taste like this,” I grinned, taking a long sip from the drink. “Thank you for buying it for me. I don’t really have a lot of money because I’ve never had a job.” I laughed at his surprised expression. “The guy I was supposed to marry considered a female working to be the biggest crime known to man, so I’ve never been allowed to get one.”

“Well we can get you a job here! You can be my assistant or something and I’m sure Joe won’t mind if you live with us! He’s always complaining that there’s too much testosterone,” he smiled, turning to face me.

“You really want a runaway bride with no extensive education and no work experience to live with you?” I asked, raising my brows in suspicion.

“It’ll be fun. Like an ongoing sleepover,” he shrugged, lips curved up into a smile. “You can probably stay in Iris’ old room.”

“Too bad, I was looking for a cuddle buddy,” I pouted, laughing when he began to blush.

“Well uh I mean um you can stay in my room if you’d like, I uh just sort of assumed you wouldn’t want to, because of like, what you’ve been through and everything,” he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Geez calm down Barry, I was just kidding. But if you do want a cuddle buddy, I’m totally there,” I giggled.


	30. CELEBRITY CRUSH - GRANT GUSTIN

“Alright guys settle down! I know you love the cast, but let’s just chill for a moment,” the commentator chuckled, trying to calm the audience down the best he could. I wiggled in my spot next to Grant, waving at a few of the fans in the front row. “We’re going to be taking questions from the audience now so please line up if you want to ask something.”

“I’m scared for my life,” Grant whispered in my ear, making me giggle softly.

“You should be. These girls look like they want to molest you,” I winked, nudging his side playfully.

“Guys stop flirting!” Candice called from down the table, making us both pull away from our conversation and glare at her.

“I know you want me Candy but jealousy isn’t a good look on you,” I teased, laughing when she stuck her tongue out.

“Alright come on, pay attention you lot,” the commentator interrupted our banter, bringing our attention back to the audience. “We’re going to take our first question now.”

“Hellloooooo,” a young girl spoke into the microphone, making me smile. “First off, love you guys; couldn’t think of a better cast for the show!”

“We’re pretty darn fabulous aren’t we,” Tom joked, pretending to flick his hair over his shoulder.

“Exactly!” the fan giggled. “I’m sure the entirety of the fandom wants to know who your celebrity crushes are!”

“Pretty standard but every female can relate… Johnny Depp,” Danielle swooned, leaning her head on my shoulder.

“Oh my god yes!!” I squealed. “I don’t care how old he is, he will always be perfect!”

“He’s here today doing panels and stuff,” the fan spoke up excitedly.

“Imma track you down after the panel and we can all collectively go and stalk him and beg for a selfie,” I planned, causing the audience to scream.

“Haven’t you already met him though?” Grant asked.

“Well yeh, but you can never get to many selfies with Johnny,” I pointed out, poking his cheek softly.

“We all know who Y/N’s celebrity crush is,” the commentator piped up, making me look at him confused. “It’s obviously one of the boys from Teen Wolf. You hang around them more than you do your own family.”

“They wish,” I scoffed playfully, screwing my face up at the thought. “They’re all really good friends, pretty much the brothers I never had.”

“So you’re saying they’re on the table still for the fans?” he asked, gesturing towards the now excited audience.

“Yeh of course. I can hook y'all up,” I winked, causing the audience the squeal excitedly. “What about you Grant. Who’s your celebrity crush?”

“Do you really want to know?” he chuckled nervously, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

“YES!!” the audience chorused, all leaning forward with their phones in hand, recording every moment.

“Well, she’s this really gorgeous and incredibly talented actress…” he gushed jokingly, placing a hand over his heart.

“Do we know her?” Candice questioned, resting her chin on her knuckles and raising her brows at Grant. almost as if she knew who it was.

“You’ve all probably heard of her,” he shrugged, smiling slightly.

“Jesus, just tell us who it is!” Danielle threw her hands in the air, obviously wanting to know who it was.

“Uh well, it’s Y/N,” he finally said, turning a bright red colour.

“OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! I CALLED IT! YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS TOM!” Candice squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Hold on wait, I’m your celebrity crush?” I asked, covering the mic with my hand. He nodded, not looking me in the eyes. “Well that’s good, considering you’re mine.”

“Wait what?” his head shot up, staring at me in confusion.

“Yeh,” I shrugged. “You’ve been mine ever since we started filming.”

“Otp,” Danielle whispered, making me laugh.

“If you two could just kiss and start dating, that would be great,” the commentator chuckled, making us both blush.

* * *

The panel went on smoothly from there, with the fans asking their questions and Grant holding my hand under the table, meaning there was a permanent rosy blush on my cheeks for a majority of the day.

“Alright guys, you’re free for the rest of the day, so just chill out and don’t go to wild,” my agent smiled, patting me on the shoulder and giving me a knowing look, wandering off shortly after.

“I don’t know about you loonies but I’m going to get something to eat,” Candice rubbed her hands together, linking arms with Dani and stalking off to the food court.

“Uh Y/N… Can I talk to you for a second?” Grant grabbed my hand before I could follow the girls.

“Yeh sure,” I grinned, letting him lead me over to a more private part of the hallway. “What’s up buttercup?”

“I know this might be moving a bit fast and you have every right to say no, I won’t judge you..” he started, wringing his hands together nervously. “Will you go on a date with me tonight?” My eyes widened slightly, mouth opening and closing a few times. “I totally get it if you don’t want to.”

“I would love to,” I giggled, placing my hands over his and squeezing softly.

“Wait.. Really?” he asked, a smile breaking out on his face. I simply nodded, internally squealing like a little girl after her first kiss. “Oh my god, ok wow I didn’t think you would actually say yes.”

“Don’t feel pressured to take me anywhere fancy… Just being with you is fine,” I grinned, pecking his cheek. “Text me when you’re coming to get me yeh?” He nodded, still slightly starstuck by the fact that I had actually said yes. I chuckled softly at him, giving his hand one last squeeze before dancing down the hall, waving slightly over my shoulder.


	31. BEING NICE SUCKS - SEBASTIAN SMYTHE

“Blaine! Have you seen my shoes!” I called through the house, shrugging my jacket over my shoulders and tucking my phone in my back pocket. 

“They’re at the door!” he responded, poking his head out his door and giving me a confused smile. “Where ya off to?”

  
“Just meeting a friend at the Lima Bean,” I grinned, a slight blush spreading across my cheeks. “Probably won’t be back till dinner.”

  
“Are you meeting a boy?” he teased, puckering his lips and making obnoxious kiss noises.

  
“Grow up,” I rolled my eyes, shoving his head back into his room as I passed him, laughing when he fell on the floor. He scrambled up and ran to catch up with me, slinging an arm over my shoulder as I made my way to the front door.

  
“I deserve to know who my younger sister is meeting and whether or not she will be making an appearance on 16 and pregnant,” he poked my side annoyingly, making me scoff.

  
“First of all, we are like 3 minutes apart and I’m pretty sure I’m more mature than you ever will be,” I slapped his hand away from my side, rolling my eyes when he began to pout. “Secondly, I’m 17, so I can’t technically be on that show.”

  
“That’s comforting,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Look just text me every hour or so, just so I can be sure you’re alive and whoever this person is hasn’t stuffed you into their boot and driven you to a drug house to rape you.”

  
“You’ve been watching wayyyyy too much criminal minds,” I laughed, finally spotting my favourite pair of boots and slipping them on my feet, wiggling my toes around. “If the parents ask, I’m out with Olivia.”

  
“Yeh yeh whatever,” he waved me off, knowing the drill. “Stay safe, use protection.”

* * *

“Y/N! Over here!” a voice called, making me look through the crowds of people. I managed to spot Sebastian sitting in our usual seat, my drink already waiting across from him. I sprinted to where he sat, sliding into my seat and taking a long sip from my drink.

  
“Good lord, I’ve missed you,” I sighed, staring lovingly at my drink.

  
“Gee thanks, love you too,” Seb sarcastically rolled his eyes, making me giggle.

  
“I suppose I missed you aswell,” I teased, arching over and poking his cheek playfully.

  
“Good to know you missed you’re boyfriend as much as you missed your favourite drink,” he chuckled, batting my hands away gently. “So how has it been down a hell?”

  
“Don’t be rude,” I stuck my tongue out. “It’s only public school, pretty sure there’s no comparison better that and hell.”

  
“Whatever floats your boat,” he shrugged, resting his elbows on the table and balancing his chin on his knuckles. “But seriously, is the glee club treating you good?”

  
“Everything’s fine,” I shrugged, mimicking his position. “Blaine’s been on my ass about meeting up with you but apart from that, everything’s fine.”

  
“Wait,” his eyes widened, face going slack. “Blaine knows we’re dating? What the hell I thought we were suppose to keep it a secret!”

  
“Calm your man boobs geez,” I laughed, patting his cheek softly. “He doesn’t know anything, he just knows I meet up with someone every so often. He would never think it was you so don’t worry.”

  
“When are we gonna start telling people?” he raised a brow, cocking his head slightly.

  
“When you start being nice to the glee club,” I shot back, making him whine childishly.

  
“Hey, I can’t help it if they are annoying little shits,” he held his hands up in defence, yelping loudly when I kicked his shin. “Plus,” he paused, screwing up his face slightly. “Being nice sucks.”

* * *

“Alright dweebs, sit down and shut up!” Santana yelled, walking through the open door of the choir room, making me roll my eyes. “Did you just roll your eyes at me thing 2?”

  
“Seriously, I have a name,” I sighed in annoyance, throwing my hands up in the air. Artie gently pat my knee, nodding his head in understanding.

  
“I don’t care what your name is sass-quatch,” she sassed, pointing an accusing finger at me. “Because I know your dirty little secret?”

  
“And what might that be?” I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my head, gesturing for her to go on.

  
“You’re seeing that evil little chipmunk behind our backs,” she glared, mimicking my position.

  
“Hold up, you and Sebastian?” Blaine’s head whipped around from where he was sat infront of me, giving me an incredulous look. “Since when!”

  
“First of all, that is hardly a dirty little secret. Secondly, I don’t remember being told that I had to share my entire life with this club, so technically I wasn’t keeping anything, just being private. And thirdly, Blaine, who the fuck did you think I was going out to see? Use that big brain of yours,” I flicked his forehead, chuckling softly when he began to pout.

  
“How do you and Sebastian even know each other?” Kurt screwed his face up at the name, making me roll my eyes.

  
“Blaine and I go shopping all the time. We were bound to run into the chipmunk eventually,” I flicked my hair over my shoulder. “Are we done with the questions?”

  
“Are you telling him our secrets?” Rachel suddenly piped up, making me roll my eyes at her accusation.

  
“No Berry, I’m not,” I sighed, staring at her. “We have more important things to do with our mouths that talk about our extra curricular activities.”

  
“TMI!” Blaine squealed, covering his eyes and leaning against Kurt.

  
“I don’t get it,” Brittany mumbled, Santana leaning over and whispering in her ear. “Oh my god!”

  
“Alright, enough about Y/N’s sex life!” Finn clapped, gaining the attention of the slightly freaked out virgins in the room.

  
“Wait one more thing,” Rachel interrupted her boyfriend, turning back around to face me again. “Try and get your boyfriend to stop being rude to us, because it’s getting really annoying.”

  
“I’m sure I can bribe him in some way or another,” I nodded, already thinking of ways to make him stop.

  
“Good god I can never look at you the same again,” Blaine cried, furiously shaking his head to get rid of the images in his head.

* * *

“Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us,” Mr Schue announced, making everyone turn to face the front in confusion.

  
“At this time of year?” I whispered to Blaine, my brother only shrugging in response.

  
“This is Sebastian,” Mr Schue opened the classroom door, Seb walking in and smiling slightly at everyone.

  
“No fucking way,” I heard Puck mutter from behind me, kicking my chair slightly. I stared up at my boyfriend that was standing in the doorway, slightly freaked out as to why he was here. With a quick glance around the room, most of the girls were either swooning, drooling or waving flirtatiously, the others being the glee members who were simply staring at Sebastian.

  
“Go take a seat next to Y/N Mr Smythe,” Mr Schue grinned, gesturing in my direction. Sebastian’s smile only got wider, sauntering over to where I was and sliding into the seat next to me, turning to face me.

  
“Hey babe,” he chucked at my expression, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

  
“What the hell are you doing here?” I whispered, coming out of my state of shock. He simply shrugged, resting his cheek on his palm and grinning sheepishly at me.

  
“Figured that you missed me too much,” he teased. “Plus it’s not like I need a good education anyway, I’ve already got a good job waiting for me.”

  
“Wait, does that mean you’re joining glee?” Blaine asked from next to me, leaning over so he could talk to Sebastian.

  
“If you guys would have me then sure,” he shrugged.

  
“Great,” Puck groaned from behind me, making us all turn around in confusion. “Another fucking power couple.”


	32. COMIC CON - GRANT GUSTIN

“Y/N! Are you ready to go yet?” Grant called from the door of our hotel room, a little sigh escaping my lips.

  
“Uh yeh, I think so,” I replied, turning from side to side to make sure my outfit was perfect.

  
“You look beautiful babe,” he appeared in the doorway, a loving smile gracing his flawless face. “But if we don’t get going now, I think the others will literally kill us.”

  
“I know I know,” I waved off his comment, straightening my shirt out one last time before I was rudely yanked from the bathroom, an amused Grant pulling me out the door. “This is just the first time meeting everyone, and the fans! Grant what if they don’t like me!”

  
“Calm down Y/N,” he chuckled, pulling me to a stop in the hallway, cupping my cheeks with his hands. “Everyone is going to love you, and if they don’t, then they’re missing out on a beautiful and funny girl.”

  
“Yeh but… Your fans can be brutal sometimes,” I bit my lip, remembering what happened to his last relationship and how the fans managed to tear that apart.

  
“I promise you, everything is going to be alright,” he pressed his lips against mine gently, pulling back before I could take it any further. “Come on, before we both end up dead.”

* * *

“If I had known this is what Comic Con was like, I would have come way before I met you,” I giggled, collapsing on a random sofa we had found, throwing my legs on Grants lap, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

  
“Next time, don’t wear heels,” he rolled his eyes, taking my shoes off and starting to massage my feet, letting out a pleasurable moan at the feeling.

  
“Uh, Grant?” a soft voice broke us from our moment, making Grant look up and me pull my feet back to my chest, suddenly very self conscious. “C-can I please g-get a photo?”

  
“Sure thing babe,” he gave her a breathtaking smile, hoisting himself up from where he was sat and giving her a tight hug, making her burst into tears.

  
“You’re making her cry,” I laughed, holding my hand out for her phone, knowing the drill by now.   
“I can’t believe you’re real,” she sobbed, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands, making Grant begin laughing as well.

  
“I’m very real,” he pulled back from the hug, keeping one arm wrapped around her, looking down at the young fan with a loving expression, making me subtly snap a photo of the intimate moment. I took a few more photos before handing her back her phone, giving her a small smile.

  
“Are you his girlfriend?” she asked, fiddling with her phone in her hands, staring up at me questioningly. I glanced at Grant, seeing him nod.

  
“Uh yeh, I am,” I chuckled, picking at the edge of my skirt, nervous to see her reaction.

  
“I ship it,” she simply said, leaning forward to give me a hug before she ran off.

  
“See,” Grant hip bumped me, making me playfully glare at him. “The fans love you. I haven’t seen one of them be rude to you at all.”

  
“That’s because you’re here,” I stuck my tongue out, picking my discarded shoes up and taking his hand, entwining our fingers and letting him pull me along to the next meet up. “As soon as you’re gone, it’s gonna be a free-for-all. Who can kill Y/N first!”

  
“Ha ha, very funny,” he laughed sarcastically. “I would never let anyone, fan or not, hurt my baby.”  
“Excuse you mister,” I scoffed playfully. “I can take care of myself.”

  
“Well then, let’s see how you handle yourself after this,” he winked, pulling me into the backstage area of Hall H. I gave him a funny look, narrowly dodging the various staff members that were running around, trying to set up the panel that was about to take place.

  
“What are you talking about? I’m staying backstage,” I pointed out a lone sofa tucked into the back corner. “I’ve already claimed that sofa.”

  
“Nuh uh, you’re coming on stage so we can formally introduce you as my girlfriend,” he grinned cheekily, gesturing for me to put my shoes back on.

  
“Uh, no I’m not,” I shook my head, digging my heels into the floor so he couldn’t pull me any closer to the stage.

  
“Come on, it won’t be that bad,” he pouted, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a soft peck. “I promise this is the last thing, and then we can go back to the room and order pizza.” I chewed on my lip, thinking over my decision.

  
“Make it Chinese and you have a deal,” I finally said, squealing when he began to spin me around, continuously muttering ‘thank yous’ and placing kisses all over my face.

  
“Stay right here and I’ll come to get you soon,” he finally put me down, giving me one last kiss before he bolted off to the rest of the cast, turning around and giving me a thumbs up.

  
This was going to probably be the worst decision I’ve ever made.

* * *

“Alright, we’re opening up to the floor now, so get ready with you’re questions,” the commentator announced, causing a frenzy of excited fans to shoot their hands up, clearly excited to talk to the cast. One girl stood up, clutching the microphone tightly in her hands, staring up at the cast with wide eyes.

“Uh, this is just a question of interest, but who is that girl that’s been hanging around with you guys all day?” she asked, making my stomach drop, knowing what was about to happen.

  
“I’m glad you asked,” Grant chuckled, almost evilly, scooting his chair back and rushing off stage, poking his head around the wall separating backstage from the main room. “Come on Y/N.”

  
“I don’t know if I can do this,” I bit my lip, tugging on the end of my skirt nervously. “There’s so many people out there.”

  
“It’ll be fine, I promise,” he held out his hand, urging me to take it. I let out a deep breath, placing my hand in his and letting him pull me onto the stage.

  
“Wait no! I change my mind!” I squeaked, tugging on Grants hand and trying to rush back to safety, only to have him throw me over his shoulder and carry me the rest of the way.

  
“This, ladies and gents, is my lovely girlfriend Y/N,” Grant spoke into the microphone, setting me down in his seat, crouching down next me. My eyes almost fell out of my head when I saw the sheer amount of people that had crammed into the large room, making me scoot the chair back slightly.

  
“Uh, hello,” I picked nervously at my nails, cringing at the sound of my voice echoing through the hall.

  
“I LOVE YOU Y/N!” a sudden yell made me jump, making me look into the crowd to find the source of the voice. It happened to be the girl from before, sat giggling with her group of friends.

  
“She was worried that you were all going to kill her, and I promised you wouldn’t, so please don’t make me break my promise,” Grant chuckled, hearing the sounds of ‘Ok Grant’ and ‘We won’t’ echo back.

  
“Alright well this has been great but I think I’m gonna go back to my corner now,” I shuffled off the chair, giving Grant a kiss on the cheek before bolting off stage, hurtling myself onto my couch.

  
“Wow,” the fan with the microphone giggled, catching my attention. “She’s too perfect to be real.”

  
“I know right,” Grant laughed, making all the girls (and probably boys) swoon. “I will pinch myself probably every day for the next,” he paused for a moment. “Hopefully, years. I’m so glad you guys like her.” 


	33. SURGERY - GRANT GUSTIN

“Alright Miss Y/L/N,” the doctor smiled, glancing down at the paperwork. “Remember, take your medication every few hours. Lots of rest and liquids and come in for your scan in 4 weeks.”

  
“Thank you doctor,” I nodded drowsily, slumping against the bench, waiting for Grant to reappear.

  
“Sorry,” Grant suddenly appeared, out of breath and panting like a dog. “You have a lot of get well presents.”

  
“I have a lot of friends,” I shrugged, transferring my weight onto him, curling into his side and holding a protective hand over my stitches.

  
“Have a safe trip home you two,” the doctor gave us one last smile before walking off down the hall, leaving Grant the struggle of getting me out of the hospital and into the car. We shuffled slowly down the hall, occasionally whimpering when my injury would flare up in pain.

  
“Do you want me to carry you babe?” Grant asked, stopping me from walking and going to pick me up.

  
“J-just don’t hurt my side,” I bit my lip, letting out a deep breath when he picked me up, cradling me to his chest, my healing side pressed protectively against his body.

  
“We’ll be home soon babygirl,” Grant pressed his lips against my forehead, hurrying as quickly as he could to the car, managing to dodge many of the fans that had forged outside the hospital doors. He managed to get the car door open, nestling me into the passenger seat, placing pillows either side so I wouldn’t bump anything. “Stay.”

  
“I can’t go anywhere anyway,” I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to get into the drivers seat and turn the car on, the radio softly playing and the heaters turned up.

  
“Go to sleep babe. I’ll wake you when we get home.”

* * *

  
“Grant!” I called, wincing when my side started to hurt from yelling. 

  
“Yeh babe?” he yelled back, poking his head around the door.

  
“I feel gross,” I screwed my nose up, pulling at my shirt for extra emphasis. “Can you help me take a shower?”

  
“Hell yeh I will,” he grinned cheekily, picking me up from where he had sat me on the couch when we had come home, carrying me towards our ensuite bathroom, sitting me down on the closed toilet seat. “Do you want a bath or shower?”

  
“A bath please,” I smiled, pointing towards the cupboard. “Can you put bubbles in it too?” He let out a dramatic sigh, getting out my favourite strawberry scented bubble bath and pouring it into the running water, making me grin excitedly. “Are you coming in with me?”

  
“Do you want me to?” he asked, gently lifting my shirt over my head, careful to avoid my healing side.

  
“It’ll be romantic,” I giggled, managing to shimmy out of my pants whilst still seated, throwing them in the corner of the room, my underwear following suit. He rolled his eyes at my comment, picking me up and placing me down in the tub, my side stinging at the sudden heat that was attacking it. “Holy crap that hurts.”

  
“Sorry babe, I’ll feel better soon,” Grant gave me a sympathetic look, simply throwing his shirt off and sitting next to the tub, running a hand soothingly through my hair.

  
“Why aren’t you joining me?” I pouted, tugging on his free hand impatiently.

  
“I think it’s better if you have one alone for now, just so I don’t accidentally bump your side,” he smiled softly, making my pout even bigger.

  
“But I wanted to cuddle with you in the bath,” I whined, crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring the sharp pain at the sudden movement.

  
“We can cuddle in bed later babe,” he chuckled, leaning forward to peck my pouted lips, making me groan when he pulled back.

  
“Meanie,” I huffed, uncrossing my arms, letting them rest at my side to try and alleviate the pain.

  
“Stop moving,” Grant frowned, lifting my head slightly and placing a rolled up towel under it, using it as a form of a pillow. “Your side is just going to keep hurting more and not heal if you don’t stop moving. You heard what the doctor said.”

  
“Yeh I know,” I sighed, closing my eyes, trying to focus on the Grants fingers that were running through my hair rather than the pain. “Thank you babe.”

  
“Anything for you,” he chuckled, shifting slightly in his spot, leaning his head against the side of the tub, fingers now rubbing gently against my temple.

* * *

“I’m all pruney,” I pouted, resting my hands against the cupboard, letting Grant dry me off with a fluffy towel.

“I told you to get out earlier but you didn’t listen,” he poked my thigh, throwing the towel in the corner with the rest of the laundry, holding up a loose tank and slipping it over my head, pulling a pair of panties up my legs.

  
“Take me to my bed slave,” I ignored his comment, holding my arms up, waiting for him to pick me up. He rolled his eyes, picking me up and carrying me into our bedroom, placing me down in the middle of the bed and changing into his clothes, rolling his eyes when he head me whistle. “I think the medication has made me sexually frustrated.”

  
“Well too bad you won’t be getting any for a while,” he stuck his tongue out, slipping in beside my tense body, pulling the blanket up, tucking it around my body. “Does it hurt?”

  
“Little bit,” I frowned, smiling when he tugged me close, my head leaning against his shoulder.

  
“Just go to sleep baby,” he cupped my face, running his thumb down my cheek and pecking my forward. “Wake me up if you need to alright?”

  
“Mmmhmm,” I hummed, my eyes beginning to droop, the medication finally doing its job. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”


	34. CATS OR DOGS? - BARRY ALLEN

“You’re kidding me right? Cats are way better than dogs!” I argued, swinging mine and Barry’s joined hands in-between our bodies as we walked from his work to Jitters. 

“Dogs actually want to cuddle! Cats are unaffectionate and mean,” he pouted, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes. “Plus you can play with dogs, cats just stare at you and judge you for everything you do.”

“Cats are easier to potty train and they don’t take up as much bed space,” I pointed out, squealing when Barry tugged harshly on my hand, preventing me from crossing the road, only to have a motorbike come speeding down the road, inches away from hitting me.

“Dogs sense danger,” he grinned, holding me close to his chest. “A cat would’ve just let you get hit.”

“Cats naturally come back home to their family,” I hummed, raising a brow when he didn’t let me go, hugging me to his chest in the middle of the street, earning a few strange looks from people passing by. “Dogs have to be trained to return home.”

“Dogs can protect you better,” he challenged, sliding his hands down my arms until his hands were connected with my own. 

“Cats are sneaky and can attack an intruder from behind,” I shot back, lacing my fingers with his. 

“Are we ever going to agree on something?” he sighed, tilting his head back and letting out a soft groan. 

“We can agree that both cats and dogs are expensive and are for people who are capable of taking care of something,” I grinned, pecking his exposed neck.

“So not for us then?” Barry chuckled. 

“Definitely not!”


	35. PET STORE - BARRY ALLEN

I let my eyes wander around the pet shop I had just stepped into, smiling at the elderly woman behind the counter, only spotting one other customer in the shop.

“Can I help you today lovie?” she asked, shuffling around the counter and towards me. 

“Actually yes,” I grinned, staring down at her small form. “I was looking to buy a kitten, but I don’t really know what breed I want.”

“Ah, well we have a brand new litter of calico’s in the back,” she started walking towards the back door labelled ‘play area’, gesturing for me to follow her. “Just warning you now, you’ll want to take them all home.” I followed her to the back room, immediately cooing and dropping to my knees when I saw all the little kittens playing with each other. 

“They’re so cute,” I squealed, scratching under ones chin when it came bounding over to me, excited to have someone else to play with. “Oh I really do want them all!” 

“Feel free to play with them for a while,” she chuckled, leaving the room to tend to the other customer. 

“You’re just the cutest aren’t you,” I cooed, picking up the abnormally small kitten and holding it close to my chest, giggling when its paw booped my nose, small tongue poking out of its mouth. “I just wanna cuddle you all day and never let you grow up.” 

“He’s a boy,” a husky voice chuckled, making me turn around and see the other customer standing infront of the now closed door, several kittens pawing at his leg for attention. 

“How do you know?” I looked down at the cat in my arms, watching him stare at his siblings, obviously comfortable enough not to move. 

“I’m well versed in cats,” the guy shrugged, sitting down in front of me, with a bit of space, playing with a few of the kittens. “He looks like he’s the smallest of the litter… They’re always harder to take care of.”

“I’m willing to give up everything to take care of him,” I grinned down at the kitten, pecking his little head, giggling when he began to shift in my arms. “He’s too cute to give up anyway.”

“Are you sure?” he hummed, staring at the kitten in my arms. “He’d be better off with an experienced owner… Someone who knows how to take care of cats like him…”

“What, someone like you?” I raised a brow, cuddling the kitten closer to my chest, not wanting to give him up. “I’m not giving him up. I saw him first.”

“I’m just saying, it’s a lot of work taking care of a kitten,” he raised his hands in defence, going back to playing with the kittens in front of him. “Just wanted to be sure you’re up for it.”

“I may not be an experienced cat owner but I know how to take care of something,” I rolled my eyes, scratching the little kittens head softly, hearing him purr softly. “Plus… I still saw him first…”

“Protective are we,” he teased, holding his hand out for me to shake. “I’m Barry. Crazy cat man who’s here to help you with becoming a new cat owner.” I rolled my eyes at his way of introducing himself, placing the kitten in between my legs and putting my hand in his, shaking it softly.

“Y/N… New cat owner and future crazy cat lady,” I giggled, swooning slightly when he began to laugh as well, his smile somehow managing to make me smile even more. “How about I got buy this little guy and you can help me set up his home back at my apartment?”

“It’s a date,” Barry grinned, scrambling up off the floor and holding out a hand to help me up. “Let’s go get this little guy some food and a new home.”


	36. LILY NOELLE GUSTIN - GRANT GUSTIN

You were about 38 weeks into your pregnancy, and the doctor had put you on immediate bed rest at home, saying the baby could come at any minute and moving might make it more painful. 

“Grant!” I yelled, hearing it echo around the house, a soft grunt being the reply. “I need to ask you something!” I heard the soft padding of footsteps up the stairs before he popped his disheveled head in the doorway, a curious look on his face.

“Whats up buttercup?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed when he saw me beckon him forward. “Is the baby ok?”

“Yeh she’s fine,” I grinned, automatically rubbing my belly softly, feeling my babygirl kick back at the feeling of someones hand. “I just wanted to talk to you about when she comes… I’ve been thinking long and hard about this… And I think I want to have a home birth…”

“You want to give birth here?” he raised a brow, obviously confused at my request. “Not that I don’t love the idea, but why? You were always so adamant on having a normal birth in a hospital…”

“I think we just need a bit more privacy,” I bit my lip, glancing around our cosy bedroom, the soft sounds of the birds chirping outside making it even more peaceful and homelike. “With your new rise to fame, I feel like we wouldn’t get much privacy in the hospital and we’d have to carry her through a swarm of people… Plus I’d prefer to be comfortable and safe in my own home rather than a smelly hospital with a dying patient down the corridor.”

“I see your point,” he hummed, glancing around the room. “I suppose we better find a midwife to help us then. I call the doctor and tell her your decision…”

“Thank you baby,” I grinned, holding my arms out, letting him scoop me out of my blankets I had wrapped myself in, straddling his waist the best I could, his arms wrapped around me to support my massive belly. “You’re the best.”

It had been a week since I had told Grant my decision on a home birth, and we had found a midwife who was happy to help us out, and my doctor had been making regular visits to our house to check in on our health.

“I’d say you’re going to be due anytime this week Y/N,” my doctor hummed, feeling around my belly, the kicks of my baby being able to be seen even through my t-shirt. “Make sure you’re in bed so you don’t have to move too much when the contractions start.”

“I pretty much live in this bed now,” I rolled my eyes, glaring at Grant who had taken refuge in the beanbag he had placed in the corner of our room. “He doesn’t let me go anywhere.”

“And so he shouldn’t,” my doctor chuckled, tapping my belly softly. “This little one is ready to pop any day now.”

Grant had been out for most of the day, doing interviews for the second season of the Flash, but he had been constantly texting me throughout the day to see how I was going. He knew I was stressing a little bit because he was gone and the baby could be due any minute, but thankfully it was towards the end of the day and he had just walked in the door.

“How have my babies been today?” Grant hummed, kneeing his way onto the bed and hovering over my belly, placing kisses all over it, feeling the baby kicked excitedly.

“She won’t stop moving around,” I whined, small tears starting to prick in my eyes. “I haven’t gotten any sleep today because she won’t stop fidgeting.”

“Hey now, don’t go getting all upset,” Grant cooed, sitting beside my bulging form, wiping the tears away. “She’s probably just waiting to finally meet her beautiful mum.”

“Well she needs to stop getting so excited so mummy is all pissed off when she’s out,” I huffed, squeaking as a sudden shock of pain flew through my body. “Holy fuck what was that?”

“What? What happened?” Grant asked, staring at me with wide eyes. 

“I think… I think the baby’s coming,” I panted, feeling the little girl move a little bit inside of me. “Holy fuck call the doctor! Grant, I’m going into labor!”

“Holy sht, ok stay calm! I’ll be right back!” he jumped off the bed, running downstairs to his phone, his voice being the only noise in the house apart from my panting. “The doctor is on her way! The midwife is almost here though, she figured it would happen tonight.” He reappeared in the doorway, rushing over to my side and holding my hand tight, his free hand brushing away the hair that had fallen infront of my eyes. “Just calm down and try to relax babe…”

“Easier said then done,” I grunted, screwing my eyes up when I felt another jolt of pain run through me. “Fuck, I’m not ready for this Grant! I’m scared!”

“Don’t be scared,” he hummed, running his thumb across my cheekbone. “You’re gonna give birth to our baby girl and we get to finally see her and hold her in our arms… Aren’t you excited for that?”

“I’m pretty much pushing a watermelon out of my vagina right now,” I huffed, glaring at him when he made a soft ‘eww’. “I can’t think about anything but pain.”

“Well you better focus on something else,” the midwife spoke, rushing through the doorway with several towels in her hands. “Because you need to hold that baby in while I get everything ready.”

“Think about what she’s going to look like,” Grant hummed, taking my attention away from the bustling midwife placing towels all over the bed, making me narrow my eyes in thought. “What do you want her to look like?”

“Well…” I stared at his face, a small smile playing on my lips. “I want her to have your beautiful eyes, and your soft hair.” I brought my hand up to run my fingers through his hair, revelling in the softness of it. “And she better be able to sing and dance like you can.”

“Well if she’s a mix of both of us, she’s bound to be a little clumsy,” he teased, making me pout in response. “I don’t think I’d want her to have your body though, because then she’d be fighting boys off left and right.”

“We can dress her in turtlenecks and ankle length skirts,” I giggled, barely even feeling the next shot of pain that ran through me. “I kind of don’t want her to grow up… I just want her to stay in that cute baby stage forever.”

“Well we’ve got enough time to spoil her,” Grant sighed, glancing at the midwife. “Do you want me to stay here?” I nodded in response, wincing when I felt the midwife lift up the baggy shirt I was wearing, hearing her mutter a soft response to herself.

“You’re pretty much ready now Y/N… This is going to be a quick birth thankfully,” she grinned up at me, placing her glove covered hands on my thighs, lifting them so my knees were bent and my feet were placed flat against the bed. “I need you to push for me now sweetie… It might feel like something else is happening, but that’s just the baby.” I rolled my eyes at what she was insinuating, taking in a deep breath before letting out a deep groan, clenching my stomach muscles and pushing down with all I could, gradually squeezing Grant’s hand tighter as I pushed harder. “You’re doing great Y/N, just one more push sweetie.” I let out the breath I was holding, tears beginning to slide down my cheeks from the pain I was in. 

“Come on Y/N, you can do it,” Grant muttered, squeezing my hand reassuringly. I let out a sigh, pushing down once more, soft grunts coming out of my mouth at the pressure being put on me. 

“That’s great Y/N, now just quick little breaths,” the midwife encourage, breathing with me, shifting her hands quickly as I felt my little girl finally push out of me, the pressure finally being relieved. “Congratulations you two, you have a beautiful baby girl.” 

“Oh thank god,” I let out a sigh of relief, collapsing back against the pillow, hearing the loud cries of my baby as she was carried into the bathroom to be cleaned off. “I thought it’d never end.”

“I though you’d break my hand, but you don’t hear me complaining,” Grant teased, sighing in relief when I let his hand go, making me giggle tiredly. “Just stay awake so you can hold her.”

“Yeh I know,” I sighed, hearing the soft click of our bedroom door opening, the doctor sticking her head through a minute later. “You missed it.”

“I could hear it,” she shrugged, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her, placing her back on the floor and sitting on a clean part of the bed. “You two must be so happy it’s finally over…”

“Parenting is going to be harder though,” I pouted, attempting to sit up on my own, groaning when I felt a dull ache in my lower region, instead letting Grant lift me up against the pillows. “I dread the loss of sleep.”

“It’s all worth it,” the doctor shrugged, turning to the bathroom door when she heard it open, smiling at the small bundle wrapped in a little pink blanket in the midwifes arms. The midwife sat next to me, holding out my baby and placing her in my waiting arms, giving me a soft pat on my leg. 

“Oh my god,” I breathed out, finally seeing my beautiful baby in the flesh, her soft skin glowing in the dull light, a hint of red across her cheeks. “She’s gorgeous… And so tiny!”

“Just like her mother,” Grant sighed, sitting up on his knees and running his finger across her cheek, cooing as she started to wriggle in the blanket. “I suppose we should start thinking of a name… How about Lily, because they’re your favourite flowers…?”

“I like it,” I grinned, tapping her nose gently with my finger. “Lily Noelle? Because she was born so close to Christmas.”

“Lily Noelle Gustin… Our beautiful baby girl…”


	37. SPEEDY - GRANT GUSTIN

It had been a long day of basically doing nothing besides binge watching Archer and eating all the junk food in mine and Grant’s apartment, hence messaging him around midday, telling him to get more on his way home from a shoot. I had since fallen asleep on the couch with the dogs, Nora taking up refuge at my feet, keeping them warm, and Jett slotting himself between the back of the couch and my warm body.

“Babe,” a soft voice called, making me mumble incoherently, swatting blindly at the hand on my shoulder. “C’mon, get up…”

“‘m tired,” I muttered, attempting to roll over but stopping halfway after hearing the dogs growl in response to the movement.

“I have cookies,” the voice sung, making me sit up in alarm, Jett barking and jumping away from me, Nora not even bothering to move. “Knew that would get you up…”

“Oh shut up Speedy,” I pouted, sticking my tongue out at my grinning boyfriend, smirking when he scowled at the nickname. Grant absolutely hated it when I gave him Flash nicknames. “Be a doll and go get some for me?”

“Get your own damn cookies,” he huffed, his bottom lip pouted out without him even realising it as he moved to Jett, lifting up his dog and plopping down in the seat, letting his dog get comfortable in his lap. “I don’t do things for mean people.”

“You love me still,” I winked, sliding my feet out from under Nora and pushing myself off the couch, skipping over to Grant and attempting to peck his cheek, giggling when he moved away, groaning in mock disgusted when I planted a wet kiss on his cheek. I ruffled his hair slightly, running to the kitchen and raiding the bags on the bench, getting out all the junk food and frowning immediately. “Where the hell is the popcorn?”

“Oh… I knew I forgot something…” he hummed, scrolling through Netflix, trying to find a movie to watch.

“That was the one thing I was insistent about!” I squeaked, leaving the food on the bench and storming back over to where he was, yanking the remote out of his hand and holding it away from his protesting hands. “We were supposed to have a movie night! What’s a movie night without popcorn?!”

“You don’t even eat popcorn when we go to the cinema,” he raised a brow, moving Jett off his lap and instead pulling me onto it so I was straddling him, my arms crossed over my chest to prevent him from hugging me close to him, much to his annoyance. “I’m sure you can survive one day without it…”

“Nope, you have to go get it now,” I grinned, chuckling a bit when he let out a loud groan. “C’mon, it won’t take that long, you’re the fastest man alive remember!”

“Remind me why we’re together again,” he glared at me, making me giggle at the pout that always came with him being ‘mad’.

“Because I make awesome Flash jokes,” I sighed, flicking my hair over my shoulder and winking. “Now come on Speedy, you’ll be back in a flash!”

“You can’t steal my line!” he huffed, scooting forward on the sofa and standing up, turning around and letting me fall into his previous spot.

“You love me, so yes I can,” I smiled innocently, puckering my lips slightly. He rolled his eyes, leaning down and giving me a kiss, pulling back with a soft smile on his face.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he sighed.

“I’m like the Iris to your Barry,” I twirled a piece of hair around a finger, laughing when he stalked off in a huff. “Don’t take to long!!”

**10 minutes later**

The apartment door opened, making me snap my head up from where it had been stuck in my phone.

“Geez Speedy, I think you’re loosing your speed…” I chuckled, looking up at him innocently when he shot me a ‘bitch no’ look.

“If you make one more Flash joke, I’m never getting you popcorn ever again…”  he warned, toeing his shoes off at the door and throwing the bag of popcorn on the bench, shuffling towards me and collapsing on top of me, making me let out a groan.

“I know you have to eat like 800 tacos a day to keep up with your speed, but damn you need to lay off the guac!”


	38. HARMOIZE - GRANT GUSTIN

[Originally posted by the-flash-world](https://tmblr.co/ZHt6ek1me221c)

I strummed lightly on the guitar my parents had bought me last year for my birthday, already having tuned it before I had left the house. 

I could never practice at home… My sister always had the TV up unbelievably loud, my dad was always speaking loudly on the phone, and my mum loved to play the piano at the worst times possible. 

So I had taken the family dog, Misty, my guitar, and myself, and had walked down to the local park, settling down against the big oak tree in the far corner, Misty lying near me in the grass, sunbaking in the mid-afternoon sun. 

 _“'Cause if you like the way you look that much”_ I sung softly, strumming the chords softly, not knowing the entire song off by heart yet.  
_“Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself”_ I giggled at the irony of the comment, readjusting my hand position on the guitar.  
_“And if you think that I’m still holdin’ on to somethin’_  
_You should go and love yourself.”_ I winced at the ending note, repeating it to attempt to get a smoother sound. 

“You have a beautiful voice,” a stranger piped up, making me jump in my seat, looking forward and spotting long skinny legs standing in front of me. The boy sat in front of me, patting Misty on the head when she popped her head up. “Please don’t stop on my account…” I glanced at him weirdly, shrugging when I didn’t see any harm in doing as he said. 

 _“And when you told me that you hated my friends_  
The only problem was with you and not them” I shifted under the boys intense gaze.   
_“And every time you told me my opinion was wrong_  
_And tried to make me forget where I came from.”_

 _“And I didn’t wanna write a song”_ The boy joined in, his voice surprising me, low and smooth, harmonising perfectly with me.   
_“'Cause I didn’t want anyone thinking I still care. I don’t,_  
_But you still hit my phone up_  
_And, baby, I be movin’ on_  
_And I think you should be somethin’ I don’t wanna hold back,_  
_Maybe you should know that.”_

“You can sing,” I pointed out dumbly, stopping the strumming of the chords, opting to stare at the boy now. “Do you go to school around here?”

“Just graduated from Dalton Academy,” he shrugged, leaning back on his hands, basking in the sunlight that was streaming through the trees. “You?” 

“Strange… I was from Crawford, but I’ve never seen you around?” I leant my guitar against the trunk of the tree, copying his seating position. 

“I don’t get out much,” he simply responded, glancing at me. “I’m Sebastian..” 

“Y/N,” I nodded, giggling when Misty crawled over and lay her head in my lap, barking softly when I began to scratch behind her ear. “And this is Misty the attention whore…”

“She’s gorgeous, just like her owner,” Sebastian grinned cheekily, copying my action and stroking the friendly dog, seeming not to notice my blush at his comment. “So, what do you want to do with your life now, Miss Y/N? Are you going to go into music?” 

“I haven’t really worked that out yet,” I shrugged, glancing up and blushing at his intense green gaze, his lips slightly pouted at my response. “I think I’m going to take a gap year.. Might travel a bit.”

“Where would you go?” he continued with his inquisition, chuckling softly when Misty transferred her head from my lap to his, receiving more attention from the boy. 

“I’d love to travel around Europe… Paris would be an absolute dream,” I swooned, daydreaming about the uneven cobblestone paths, the small cafes, the aroma of freshly baked bread and coffee, and the gorgeous tourist attractions. 

“I used to live there, it’s as beautiful as everyone says,” he agreed, ignoring my stare. 

“You lived in Paris?” I squeaked, inching closer to the boy, interested in what he had to say about it. “Tell me more!” 

“Maybe another time,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes when he saw my pout. 

“So there will be another time?” I grinned cheekily, raising my brows suggestively. “You gonna take me on a date, Seb?” 

“Somethin like that,” he shrugged, standing up and brushing the grass off his pants, holding his hand out for me and lifting me off the ground, brushing any dirty off me as well. “C’mon, let’s take a walk..” He picked up my guitar for me, leaving me to grab Misty’s leash and follow him across the grass. “I want to know everything there is to know about you…”

“Why?” I asked, groaning softly when Misty insisted on walking in-between us. What a cock block. 

“So I can properly know the girl I’m going to ask out,” he responded, attempting to throw his arm around my shoulder only to be blocked by Misty jumping up, obviously not happy with his attention being taken away from her. “Better get to it, Y/N… There’s only a few hours left of daylight…” 


End file.
